The Moon Wolf
by Moonrose1
Summary: Luna Lupin thought she was an average girl. But when she finds out of a prophecy laid on her, can she fight to help her friend Harry? And more importantly, can she win? Lupin has appeared!
1. The Sorting

Ok, this is my first Harry Potter story. Brief summary?

Luna Lupin is the daughter of Remus Lupin. And yes, she is a werewolf (duh). Her first adventure at Hogwarts. No plot, basically, but one will emerge... eventually. Oh, and I own nothing. Except Luna, Lupita, Rose, and any other character you've never heard of.

"_Hufflepuff!"_ the sorting hat screamed. Luna bounced back and forth. Her twin sister, Lupita, smiled at her and then returned her stare towards the front of the row. They had just called a girl named Sarah Luniva. She would be next, almost assuredly. Professor McGonagall stared down at the first years from the front of the table. Finally, the wizard who was calling the names reached her name.

"Lupin... Luna," the wizard spat. Luna winced at how he pronounced her last name, and slowly walked up to the front of the line. She sat on the stool, and felt the hat be placed on her head. She closed her eyes as the thoughts flooded her mind.

"_Ah, yes. Luna Lupin. I remember your father. He was quite scared he'd end up in Slytherin. I hope he put away your fear of such a thing. Now let's see... your brave, unusually brave for such a young girl. And you are amazingly smart. Not surprising. Any werewolf would want to prove themselves. Oh, you dislike my bantering, eh? Well, let me think then. Hmmm, I think you'd be best for-"_

"Gryffindor!"

Luna stepped away from the stool and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. A boy, perhaps a seventh year or so, scooted over, and she quickly sat next to him so she could watch her sister be sorted. 

"Lupin... Lupita," the wizard spat again. Luna sighed. He obviously didn't like them. Her sister ran forward and jammed the hat onto her head. Lupita's eyes went wide when she heard the verdict in her mind, and Luna nearly collapsed when she heard the ruling out loud.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat screamed again. Luna's jaw dropped open. She had thought they'd be together, in the same house at least...

So she was alone. Truly alone. How did she get into this mess?

******************************************************************************************

__

June 23, 2003

"Father, what is it?" Luna screamed. She had heard her father cry out only moments earlier, and she was terrified something horrible had happened to him.

Luna Lupin was eleven years old, and lived with her twin sister and father on the outskirts of a tiny town. They lived near no one, not even Sirius, whose name had been cleared two years ago. Luna prayed that the Death Eaters hadn't finally found them.

"Luna, Lupita, come here right away!" someone called up the stairs. Luna nearly toppled down the stairs at surprise when she heard Sirius's voice. She caught herself, however, and ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

To her utter disbelief, Sirius DID stand in her kitchen, with a young girl by his side. She looked about Luna's age, but she looked almost exactly like Sirius. She turned to her father, who was clutching a letter in his hands. He was stricken pale, and was leaning against the counter.

"Father, what is it?" Luna repeated. Her father's eyes were wide with excitement, and she heard Sirius laugh from behind her.

"Moony, calm down. Just give her the letter if you can't speak," he laughed. Luna stretched out her hand and took the letter. In fancy writing she read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

And on the second piece of paper she pulled out with quivering hands it read:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

You may not bring a broomstick

Luna stared at the list in amazement. It was true. She and Lupita were going to Hogwarts. She was vaguely aware of the paper slipping from her hands as she pawed around for something to lean on. She never had dreamed about going to Hogwarts. A werewolf? At Hogwarts?

"There must be a mistake," she heard herself murmur. Sirius laughed again.

"No mistake, kid. You are going to Hogwarts. And Lupita. And so is my daughter here. Hey, you haven't met yet, have you? Rose, this is Luna. Luna, Rose," Sirius said, pointing to the tall, black haired girl behind him. Luna frowned.

"Since when were you married Sirius," Luna asked. Sirius sighed.

"Ok, she's really adopted. She was my sisters kid," Sirius answered. Luna smiled warmly at the girl who stood next to Sirius.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose. Really, it is," Luna said, by means of introduction. The girl smiled and stepped forward, offering her hand. Luna took it, and immediately yanked it back.

"YOW! What was that?" she asked, nursing her electrified hand. Rose was laughing so hard she could hardly stand.

"Muggle toy. You shake hands with someone, and this buzzer here gives them a shock," Rose giggled. Luna slipped the device from her hand and peered at it.

"Hmmm... a little bit of magic, and it could easily do... other things as well. Such as turn a persons hair a different color, or skin, whichever you please," Luna told her. Rose looked at her in astonishment.

"You like pranks?" she asked. Luna shrugged.

"Depends on who it's on. I dislike being on the wrong end of a prank, but otherwise..." Luna trailed off, allowing her to complete the thought. Rose grinned, but Sirius brought them back into reality.

"Sounds just like us when we were kids, huh Moony? Moony?" Sirius repeated. Her father was still gripping the counter, and had no expression on his face. Sirius waved his hand in front of her fathers face.

"Moony? Moony? Remus? Remus Lupin?" Sirius repeated multiple times. Finally, after snapping his fingers, her father jerked from his stupor.

"My daughter... my daughters.... they're going to Hogwarts!"

"Hey, kid? Kid? Girl? Luna?"

*************************************************************************************

Luna jumped at her name being called. She looked over at the boy sitting next to her.

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly. The boy grinned.

"So you're Luna Lupin. Sirius told me a lot about you," the boy said to her. Luna frowned.

"How do you know Sirius?" she asked. The boy smiled politely at her.

"Sorry, you don't know me do you? I'm Harry Potter. The boy next to me is Ron Weasley, and the girls across from you are Hermione Granger and-"

"Rose Black," Luna finished. Harry stared at her.

"Well, yeah. You've met?"

"Briefly. Did you bring the stuff?" Luna asked immediately. Rose grinned at her.

"Of course. Hey-" Harry cut Rose off.

"Shhh, Professor McGonagall is speaking."

Indeed, the Headmistress had risen from her seat.

"Hello, new students. I am the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. As many of you heard, Professor Dumbledore died this summer of old age. I was promoted to this role, and Severus Snape was promoted to Deputy Headmistress-Headmaster," McGonagall said.

_So that was the man who hated my name so much, _Luna thought.

McGonagall continued. "We would like to remind students that they are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest no matter what, and since the recent uprising of You-Know-Who, students may not go out onto the grounds without adult supervision. We would also like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Micaro," McGonagall announced. A very pretty woman stood at the table and smiled at the students. As soon as the clapping had died down, McGonagall smiled.

"Now, may the feast begin!"

The plates began filling with food, and Luna couldn't help but stare at it all. She had never seen so much at once. Their were some downsides of being poor, as she well knew. Luna carefully picked up a fork and lifted a piece of lamb from the plate. Luna had never been partial to meat for some reason. She carefully bit it, and found herself liking it. She began eating with the rest of the kids, while listening to the other kids. Hermione was talking in hushed tones that Luna could pick up on. She leaned closer so she could hear better.

"-better than the last one. I hope she sticks around for more than one year also," Hermione said. Harry nodded and began ticking names off on his fingers.

"Professor Quirrell, evil. Professor Lockhart, lost memory. Professor Lupin, werewolf. Professor Moody, fake. Professor Kyla, evil. Now we have Professor Micaro. Lets hope she isn't evil, fake, or doesn't lose her memory," Harry joked. Luna took the opportunity to speak up.

"You forgot werewolf," she added quietly. Harry looked at her, surprised.

"Being a werewolf has nothing to do if you are good, bad, or just plain creepy like Lockhart. We liked Professor Lupin," Harry scolded. Luna shrugged and turned back to her food. Harry faced her.

"What, do you have a problem with your dad being a werewolf?" Harry asked. Luna forced a laugh.

"Of course not. I'm just saying that most kids disliked him once they figured out that he was a werewolf," Luna said carefully. Harry glared at nothing, and picked up his goblet.

"Not Gryffindor. Slytherin, yes. But they already disliked him because Snape did. Don't let it bug you. We like your dad, and think that he is the best DADA teacher we've had yet," Harry told her. Hermione nodded in agreement, and Ron grinned.

"I think even Slytherin is beginning to regret disliking him. He was fair to everyone. The last couple were creepy, if somewhat cool," Ron laughed. Luna laughed along with him, and spent the rest of the feast with her- friends.

******************************************************************************************

Luna sat at the edge of her bed and stared out the window at the moon. It was new. She had a little while until the full moon. Rose was lying on the bed and staring at the red canopy.

"Miss your dad or something?" she asked. Luna shook her head.

"No, not really. Just thinking," Luna answered.

Rose and her had gotten up to the rooms earlier than everyone else, since they had gotten permission. Right now they were waiting for the rest of the girls to get up there.

A sudden fall of footsteps on the stairs told them the other first years had arrived, and Luna and Rose jumped to their feet to meet them.

In walked three other girls.

One was slightly pudgy, and had silver glasses on the edge of her nose. She smiled politely at them, and immediately went to where her trunk was and sat down on the bed. The two other girls looked almost exactly alike, with bright red hair and brown eyes. They both wore Hogwarts regulation robes and smiled as well before sitting on their beds. Finally, the pudgy one came over to them.

"Hi. My name is Michelle. What is yours?" the girl asked. Luna stuck out her hand, and Michelle took it.

"Luna Lupin. She's Rose Black," Luna said politely. Michelle smiled at them happily, and went back to her bed. One of the girls stepped forward. This one had short, chopped off red hair, and Luna saw that a silver quill had marked the initials A. K on them. 

"Hello. I'm Amy Kensington. Tis a pleasure to meet you," Amy said kindly. Luna took the proffered hand and shook it tightly.

"Luna Lupin. Is she your twin?" Luna asked, pointing at the other girl who looked like Amy. Amy nodded, and pulled the last girl towards them.

"She's Lita. You won't get much conversation from her," Amy laughed. Luna laughed with her, but waved at Lita all the same. Lita smiled shyly at her, then disappeared into her bed, pulling the canopy around the bed. Amy rolled her eyes at her twin, and then looked back at Luna.

"So, tell me about yourself," Amy said. Luna stopped breathing for a minute, then grinned.

"Ok. I'm eleven, and I go to Hogwarts. My dad is Remus Lupin, and my mom was Angelina Lupin. She died, though. In a Muggle car crash twenty days after I was born. My twin sister is Lupita Lupin, and she's in Ravenclaw," Luna rattled off. That is what she always told people.

_You never tell them your secrets though, werewolf!_

Luna knocked the thoughts from her head and looked at Amy expectantly. Amy looked at her pocket watch.

"Well, I'm eleven, and I go to Hogwarts. My dad is John Kensington, and my mom is Lisa Kensington. They're divorced. I'm actually a triplet, my third sister is in Ravenclaw also. I'm muggle born, oddly enough. Well, officially, I'm half and half. My mom was a witch, but she kind of abandoned the lifestyle. She almost didn't let me come here," Amy told her. Luna raised an eyebrow. Rose then dashed forward.

"Amy, do you like pranks?" Rose asked. Amy stepped back, obviously startled, but a smile quickly overcame her bland features.

"Yeah. Why?" Amy asked immediately. Rose grinned.

"Well, me and Luna here, we're both into pranks. We wanted to know if you wanted to help us with our pranks," Rose offered. Amy ran a hand through her hair.

"Sure, why not? I'm pretty good at getting in trouble," she laughed. Luna grinned, and then frowned.

"You guys, it's getting late, we'd better get to bed," Luna warned. Amy glanced at her pocket watch again, then dropped into her pocket.

"Stupid thing isn't working. Yeah, I guess it is late. See you in the morning?" asked Amy. Rose and Luna nodded, and then retired to their beds.

******************************************************************************************

__

I finally have friends. People who won't care about your lycanthropy. Rose knows, but what about Amy? part of Luna argued. She forced the thoughts from her head for the second time that night, rolled over, and fell asleep.

Well? Please review, I'll really appreciate it if you do! 


	2. Dreams and DADA

Hmmm... my second chapter. And I've gotten two reviews. Oh well, better than nothing. However, I would like to thank pink panther and BeckySharp for reviewing. I really appreciated it. Tell somebody else about this stupid story, will you? Then maybe they'll read it.... anyway, I own nothing except the people you've never heard of.

Chapter Two: Dreams and DADA

__

Luna looked around. Where was she? She got the answer quickly, though. She was chained to the wall, and with the slightest movement, her wrists were burned. Silver shackles. 

Luna looked to her left and saw Harry, with a gash across his forehead. His eyes were closed, and he didn't look well. To Luna's left was Sirius. He looked even worse, with a broken leg crumbled beneath him.

Luna looked around once more, terrified. She could feel the panic rising in her throat. Why was she here?

An evil laugh directly across from her brought her attention to the center of the room. A man in a black cloak stood there. And to Luna's great surprise and horror, her father was crouched before him, bleeding. The man laughed again and pointed his wand at Remus Lupin.

"Tell me, and I'll let you go," the voice said quietly. Her father stared up at the man.

"Never," he said defiantly. The evil man snapped his fingers, and a short, squat man ran forward and attached another chain around her father. As her father cried out, she realized that it too was silver. Luna whimpered, and the man swung around to face her.

"Ah, Miss Lupin. Would you care to tell me what your father is hiding?" the man asked. Luna closed her eyes against him. The evil was practically vibrating off of him.

"I don't know what you want," she answered him. The man snarled, and the hood on his robe fell back. Luna screamed in horror as she saw his face.

It looked like a snake's.

The man-Voldemort, she knew that now- turned back to the victim before him.

"Tell me," he snapped. Her father looked at her, and Luna saw the fear in his eyes.

"I'll never tell someone like you," Remus spat. Voldemort smiled suddenly, and raised his wand.

"Crucio."

******************************************************************************************

Luna screamed, throwing back the bed sheets. Instantly, the canopy was thrown back on two sides, and by her side was Rose and Amy. She stopped screaming immediately, and looked at them.

"Oh... sorry. Bad dream, I guess," she told them, seeing their worried looks. Amy nodded at once, and went back to her bed. Rose lingered a second longer, frowning at her, and then closed the canopy.

Luna flopped back on her bed, wiping the cold sweat away from her eyes. Her hands were trembling, she noticed belatedly. Her breathing had increased a ten-fold, and she fought herself to calm down.

_Not all my dreams have come true. Only a couple of them, _Luna thought to herself. She pulled her hair away from her face, and then shoved her head underneath the pillow.

_Oh, stop worrying Luna. Just go back to sleep,_ she thought to herself. Sleep quickly overtook her, and she fell into her dreams once again. This time they were pleasant.

******************************************************************************************

Harry watched as Luna sat down next to a red haired kid and Rose. She seemed exhausted, and her eyes had dark circles underneath them. 

Harry had moved in with Sirius two years ago, and they had been the best years of his life. He had been able to play wizarding games with Sirius, such as Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap. He could do his homework in front of people without getting in trouble, and he could talk about his dreams to Sirius as well.

What confused Harry was that Remus (as Professor Lupin insisted Harry call him) had come by to visit often, and never mentioned he had children. Or that he had married. And why had Sirius kept it secret as well? It just didn't make sense.

"Harry, are you paying attention?" asked Hermione shrewdly. Harry snapped out of his reverie and looked at Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione. I was just thinking," Harry answered sheepishly. Ron looked up from his food briefly, and then continued to shovel it into his mouth.

"'Bout wha?" Ron asked clumsily as he pushed more food into his mouth. Hermione scowled at him.

"Ron, don't you think you should slow down. The way you're eating it seems like it's your last meal," she scolded. Ron rolled his eyes, but slowed down immediately. Harry shrugged.

"The new Gryffindor, Luna. Did Professor Lupin ever tell you he had kids?" Harry asked.

"Well, no, he didn't. But why would he tell us?" Hermione reminded him. Harry frowned.

"I wouldn't expect him to when he taught us, but I've seen him more than once over the past two years. And Sirius never mentioned it," Harry told them. Ron shrugged and set down his fork.

"If you're so worried about it, just owl Sirius about it. I'm sure it's no big deal, like it never came up or something."

Harry sighed and turned back to his food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna felt the stares on the back of her neck. She turned to look down the table, and saw that Harry was looking at her. Luna shuddered. She hated it when people stared. Amy smiled at her.

"So, what will be our first prank?" she asked. Rose frowned.

"Well, we haven't any enemies yet, so their really isn't a point to playing a prank yet. Now, once we have some classes, we'll probably make a lot of enemies. I can just see it now..." Rose trailed off, smiling dreamily into space. Luna laughed and studied her goblet carefully. 

_Shoot,_ Luna thought, _it's silver. It's supposed to be gold._

She carefully picked it up with her napkin and studied the rim of the cup. Thankfully, that was gold. She took a sip and smiled. It tasted just like the pumpkin juice at home.

Home. She missed it so much, and she hadn't even lasted an entire day yet. She decided she would owl her father about her dream after classes. He had always helped her with things like that. Amy nudged her.

"Schedules."

The schedules were being handed out, and Luna took hers thankfully. She scanned it, and then put it into her DADA book.

"Hmm... cool, we have DADA first, with the Slytherins. That sucks. Then we have... this isn't fair. Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins? And after that we have Charms. Alone, thank the Lord," Rose said out loud. Then she laughed.

"Oh well, we'll have plenty of time to make enemies," Rose laughed. Amy and Luna joined in almost immediately, and continued to stare at their schedules.

"After Charms is Herbology. Crap, I suck when it comes to plants," Amy muttered. Luna smiled sympathetically. The only class she was horrible at was-

"And then at midnight, we have Astronomy," Rose finished. Luna winced. She had grown to hate the moon. Even if it wasn't full. Rose climbed to her feet and dusted off her black robes.

"Shall we? We want to meet Professor Micaro before hand, don't we?" Rose asked, piling her books into her bag. Amy nodded, and Luna reluctantly rose to her feet. She wasn't sure about this Professor Micaro.

******************************************************************************************

Luna dropped her bag at her feet gratefully. They had gotten lost on their way to the DADA room, and Rose had gotten stuck in the trick stair, causing a very foul mouth to be released instantaneously. Nevertheless, they had gotten there first, even before Professor Micaro. Rose, Amy, and Luna grabbed seats in the first row, and began flipping through their books.

The chapters were unusually long, and contained so much information it was hard to keep it all straight. Luna and the other students had received last minute letters, telling them the DADA book had been changed, that they need to buy 'Dark Creatures of the Night and Other Times', by Jennifer Creap. The 'dark creatures' included vampires, ghosts, demons, and, much to Luna's dismay, werewolves. She continued to page through the book, when she heard a sharp crack.

Professor Micaro looked at them sheepishly as she carefully moved the books into a less noisy place. Then she sat on her desk and smiled at them.

Professor Micaro had dark brown hair that came down just below her chin, and black eyes. She was pale, and her fingernails were long, and painted red. She smiled at them again, and opened her mouth.

"Well, I'm glad to see someone here wants to learn," she said softly. Her voice didn't carry far, surprisingly enough. Luna nodded at the teacher politely.

"We're just looking through the book. What are we learning today?" she asked. Professor Micaro froze, and then relaxed again.

"Ah... today we are learning about vampires. We will be for the next two months or so. Oh, but wait until the rest of the class gets here. I don't want to have to repeat it twice," she said, raising her voice a bit. As if on cue, more students began pouring in. Michelle and Lita sat behind Luna, and to Luna's right a nasty looking Slytherin sat down. Luna moved her desk over a bit, and smiled at Lita. Lita stared at her, and then fixed her attention to the teacher. Professor Micaro waited a minute, and then pulled out a small black book.

"All right, if you could say 'here' when I call your name, I'd really appreciate it," Micaro said softly.

"Allen Avarius."

"Here."

"Rose Black."

"Here."

"Mary Ciniwind."

"Here."

"Sally Diinivind.

"Diiniwkend, lady. Here."

"Robert Faltroid."

"Here."

"Malcolm Gogorois."

"Here."

"Ian Holstrier."

"Here."

"John Jeniques."

"Here."

"Amy Kensington."

"Here."

"Lita Kensington."

"Here."

"Luna Lupin."

"Here."

"Marcella Malfoy."

The girl next to Luna sneered. "Here."

"James Markey."

"Here."

"Katie Nefarious."

"Here."

"Richard Oxdiea."

"Here."

"Joseph Quoizo."

"Here."

"Brian Reidly."

"Here."

"Michelle Salvay."

"Here."

"Tilly Trecki."

"Here."

"Tim Vendetti."

"Here."

Professor Micaro set the black book aside and looked at the class sitting before her. Luna smiled at her again, silently encouraging her to continue. Micaro took a deep breath.

"Very well. First of all, I would like to tell you the curriculum for the next few months. We will first study vampires. We will work with that for two months. Then we'll move onto werewolves, for another two months. Then ghosts, for two more months. And finally, we'll end with demons, and miscellaneous dark creatures. Does that sound good to you?" Micaro asked. The class mumbled yes, and then Micaro pulled out the thick textbook.

"First of all, what can you tell me about vampires, from right off the top of your head," she asked. Luna, Rose, and the Malfoy girl hands all went up at once. Micaro laughed and pointed at Luna.

"Miss Lupin?"

"Vampires are dark creatures who drink blood to survive," Luna said, remembering what her father taught her. Micaro smiled.

"Correct. Miss Black?"

"You cannot see their reflections."

"Correct again. That'll be ten points for Gryffindor, for your and Miss Lupin's answers. Miss Malfoy?"

Marcella smiled and looked pointedly at Luna.

"Vampires can sense werewolves," she said wickedly. Luna tensed, and stared at Marcella.

"Well, yes. That isn't very well known, Miss Malfoy. Where did you learn that?" Micaro asked cautiously. Marcella smiled broadly.

"My brother taught me. He told me that werewolves are dirty, horrible creatures. More horrible than any other dark creature, and that's why other dark creatures can sense them," she said triumphantly. Micaro frowned at this.

"And who might your brother be?" she asked. Marcella smiled again.

"Draco. He's in Slytherin. Talk to Professor Snape." Malfoy grinned at Luna evilly, and then turned back to her book. Luna could feel some red creeping up into her ears, and forced it back down. Micaro sighed.

"Very well. Let's continue. Please turn to page seven in your book and read the chapter," Micaro whispered. Luna flipped open her book and stared at the pictures. Some were photographs, and you could see pale men drinking peoples blood. Others were just drawings, but you could still see the evil behind the mask. Luna shuddered.

"Scared, Lupin?" hissed Malfoy from across the aisle. She was pointing at her book with her wand, and making the images stick out a bit. Luna fingered her wand from inside her robe.

"No, Marcella. Vampires do not scare me," Luna answered. Malfoy frowned.

"Don't call me by my first name. It's rude. It means you're friends. And trust me Lupin, you should be scared," Malfoy whispered while Micaro's back was turned. Luna frowned.

"Why?" Malfoy pointed at a section in the werewolves area.

" 'A werewolves mortal, or in this case, dead enemy is vampires. Vampires have a natural hate for werewolves, and will kill when a werewolf is invading their home, or territory,'. Don't you think you should be worried about your father? Draco told me he was an evil werewolf," Malfoy sneered. Luna turned back to her book.

"Your brother was wrong."

*****************************************************************************************

Harry stared at Luna as she ate her dinner. He got the feeling something was wrong, and he quickly told Ron and Hermione that he wished to speak to Luna briefly.

Harry sat down next to the small girl, and realized how much she looked like her father. She had light brown hair, but hers didn't have gray in it. Her eyes were gray, and looked slightly creepy. But she was very, very small, and couldn't be taller than four foot nine.

Luna looked up at Harry, and smiled faintly.

"Hello Harry," she whispered. Harry nodded his greeting.

"Luna, is their something wrong?" Harry asked, getting to the point. Luna sighed and stabbed her food.

"Yes. Do you know anybody by the name of Malfoy?" she asked. Harry jerked as if stung, and looked down at her pallid face.

"Yes. His name is Draco. Why?" he asked carefully. Luna stabbed her food again.

"He has a sister named Marcella. She said some very cruel things about my father today," Luna muttered. Harry frowned.

"What did she say?" he pressed. Luna fiddled with the goblet this time, and finally looked him in the eyes.

"That he was a dirty, evil werewolf. He isn't though! I know my father! He's never... he'd never bite anyone on purpose," Luna concluded. Harry smiled.

"I know that. And your friends know that. Obviously, the Malfoys ALL are bad apples," Harry reassured her. Luna smiled and then sighed.

"I'd better go. I'm writing a letter to my father tonight," Luna said. She stood, gathered her things, and left. Harry stared after her.

_What did she mean by her father would never bite anyone on purpose? She started to say that he's never... never what? Bitten anyone?_ Harry shook his head, and watched as she walked through the doors to the great hall, and then joined his friends.

Well? Anyone else want to review this? Huh? Please? I'll love you for life if you do!


	3. Owl Post and Prophecies

Third chapter. Feel my joy. I've kind of been setting off my other stories for this, so anybody who actually reads this, be happy. Sorry, it's late, but I have ideas that need to be set down on... I was going to say paper, but this isn't paper... anyway, I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except things/people you've never heard of in your entire life. This disclaimer continues through the entire story, just so I don't have to keep typing it. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Owl Post and Prophecies

Remus Lupin frowned as he continued to scan the letter. After he finished, he quickly went back up to the top and read it from the beginning once more.

****

Dear Father,

Hogwarts is wonderful! You said it was, but now I know for myself. I already have friends. You know Rose, but I'm also friends with a girl named Amy Kensington. Her mother is an exile, by her own cause, she wanted to be, and her father is a Muggle, I think. She's really nice, and she likes pranks also. And I think I'm becoming friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Officially, I don't know the last two very well, but Harry talks to me, so they're friends by default.

Unfortunately, with friends comes enemies. Marcella Malfoy doesn't seem to like me very much. She made me really angry. She called you a 'dirty, evil werewolf'. But you've never harmed anyone on purpose.

Father, I had a horrible dream last night. I know it's probably nothing to worry about, but all the same, it's good to be sure. Here's what it was about: it began with me waking up, I think. I was chained to the wall with silver shackles. To my left was Harry, unconscious. He had a really bad gash on his forehead. To my right was Sirius. His leg was broken. Then I heard someone laugh. It sounded really evil. Then the bad part came. There was a big, cloaked figure in the middle of the room, and you were in front of him. You were really badly beaten up, and had chains around you. The tall man told you to tell him (he didn't say what) and you refused. Then a small, pudgy man ran forward and added another chain. You cried out, and I accidentally whimpered. The man turned to me and asked me to tell him what you were hiding. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, and then the hood of his robe fell back. It was Voldemort, father. He turned back and asked you to tell him again, and you refused again. Then he said 'Crucio', and I woke up screaming. Could it have possibly been a prophetic dream? I hope not, that would be really bad. But it's happened twice before, what happens if it does it again?

I'm sorry if I worried you, you don't have to think about it much. I'm sure you and Sirius are laughing right now, and I'm sorry if I bugged you. I miss you so much. I'll see you at Christmas!

Always, Luna

P.S. I love you

Remus frowned again. Luna HAD been known to have prophetic dreams every once in a while. The first had been when Lupita had broke both of her arms. The second... 

__

Never mind the second, Remus thought angrily, brushing the thought aside. He quickly pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment, and wrote in haste.

****

Dear Luna,

I'm glad you are having a good time at Hogwarts. And your friends seem very nice. Kensington is the last name of one of your friends? I think her mum was a third year when I was a fourth.

As for your dream, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but just in case....

******************************************************************************************

"... I'm coming down to Hogwarts with Sirius. Besides, I want to be there for-" Luna cut off abruptly. Amy looked at her expectantly.

"He wants to be here for what?" she asked eagerly. Luna shook her head.

"From there on it's private matters. Nothing you need concern yourself about," Luna answered her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like a teacher sometimes, you know that?" laughed Amy. Luna smiled weakly, and continued to look at the parchment. After she finished reading it, she stuffed it into her trunk and turned to Rose and Amy, who were sitting on her bed.

"What classes do we have today?" she asked, sitting down on the trunk. Rose pulled out her crinkled schedule and smoothed it so she could read it. Amy yanked it out of her hands and began reading.

"Lets see... Transfiguration first, then another Herbology class. Darn, I HATE plants. Ok, then we have History of Magic. After that we have a nice lunch, and then- oh no," Amy stopped. Luna peered over her shoulder, and felt the breath catch in her throat.

"Potions? With Professor Snape? Uh-uh. No fair. That's with Slytherins also!" Rose cried out loud. Luna plucked the paper from Amy's hand and continued to read down the list.

"After potions, it's DADA. That's good. They really are laying on the classes ever since Voldemort-" Luna was cut off by a gasp from the bed next to her. Michelle poked her head out, her glasses nearly falling off the end of her pointed nose.

"You said his name!" she whispered, quite shocked. Luna looked at her oddly, then nodded slowly.

"Yes... I did. What's wrong with that?"

"No one says his name. They say He-who-must-not-be-named, or You-know-who, or The Dark Lord. No one ever says- well, you know what."

Luna rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be afraid of a name. It shows he has power over us when he's not around." Michelle sighed, then pulled her head back. Luna rolled her eyes again.

"Worrywart. Let's go, shall we? I'm sure McGonagall will have something interesting for us, hmmm?"

******************************************************************************************

Harry carefully placed his quill on the parchment. Hermione cleared her throat.

"The letter won't write itself, Harry. Best get on with it," she said. Harry glared at her, and then carefully moved the quill.

"Dear- Remus- I- hope- you - are-all- right. Harry, what are you going to say. 'Hey, why the heck didn't you tell me you had kids'? Or how about 'Hey, jerk face, I met a kid that has your last name. What's up with that'? I think those are all great openings," Ron said sarcastically. Harry glared at him.

"I have no idea what to say. Hermione?" Hermione sighed, and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper.

"Just write what I wrote, all right?"

Harry scanned the paper, and then pressed the quill on the parchment once more.

"I-have-a-question-for-you. Do-you-have-a-daughter? I-met-a-girl-named-Luna-Lupin-at-school, and-she-looks-like-you. If-you-do, why-didn't-you-tell-me?" Ron read out loud. Hermione smiled approvingly.

"Excellent. Everyone enjoys a well thought out letter. And one that DOESN'T insult them," Hermione said, putting an emphasis on 'doesn't', and looking at Ron. He held up his hands.

"It was just a suggestion. I didn't say he had to write it."

Harry smiled at his friends, and continued to write.

"Hermione, go get Hedwig, will you?"

*************************************************************************************************

Sirius stared as Remus threw clothes into his battered briefcase at top speed.

"Hey, Moony. Slow down. She won't die if you aren't there," Sirius said calmly. Remus rolled his eyes and continued to throw things into the briefcase.

"I know that, Sirius. But the full moon is in another week and a half or so, and Luna has a tendency to have prophetic dreams. Besides, I want to talk to Professor McGonagall, and meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And I haven't gotten a letter from Lupita yet, she might be in trouble or something, and-"

"Will you calm down? Lupita is probably fine. I haven't gotten a letter from or about Rose and Harry yet, so I'm going to assume they're fine. The DADA teacher is probably fine, and a good teacher at that. And yes, the full moon is in a week and a half. That gives you plenty of time." Remus looked up from his dresser and stared at his friend.

"You forgot to mention the dreams." Sirius sighed and flopped down onto the battered chair Remus kept in his room.

"What was the last prophetic dream that she had? Before the one at Hogwarts, I mean," Sirius asked. Remus bit his lip and ignored the question.

"Moony, spill."

Remus shook his head, and looked out the window. To his surprise, he saw an owl flying toward it. He leaned out the window, and to his even greater surprise, Hedwig landed there.

"Hedwig? What is it? Sirius, it looks like your letter from Harry is here," Remus told him. He turned back to his briefcase and was latching it shut when Sirius handed the letter to him.

"It's to you, Remus. From Harry." Remus took the letter and groaned as he saw the third sentence. 

_Do I have a daughter? Yes, I have two Harry. Just don't ask why I didn't tell you._

Remus continued to read it, and groaned again when he saw the fifth sentence. Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friends reaction and stood up when Remus groaned for a third time.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus tossed the letter to him.

"He wants to know if I have a daughter, why I didn't tell him, and he wants to know who I married. Oh, and as a bonus, he wants to know why you didn't tell him," Remus answered. Sirius frowned.

"Just tell him it's confidential. He'll understand," Sirius reassured him. Lupin shook his head.

"He won't owl us again, yes. But he'll take it into his own hands to find out. Don't you remember what Dumbledore told us about Harry's first year? How he went researching the Sorcerers Stone and Nicholas Flamel? And in his second year he took it upon himself to try to figure out who Slytherin's heir was? And-" Sirius cut him off.

"Ok, I get the picture. So... what do you tell him? Lie? Truth? Shaded truth? What?" Sirius pressed. Remus groaned for a final time.

"I have no ideas, Padfoot. I don't- scratch that- can't tell him. I don't think Luna even knows. It's not a very well known prophecy," Remus added. Sirius frowned again.

" 'The coal will burn, it's flames will rise, but the Moon wolf shall douse the flames. Fire from the sky will never feed the fire, and then the Moon wolf will die.' Did- Angelina?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"That was the one given to Luna when she was born. Lupita's was just that she would do well in school, and become relatively famous. Angelina had one for Harry too, I think," Remus said. Sirius blinked.

"What was his?"

"I'm not really sure. Angelina wrote it down. She had prophecies for all of us."

"Didn't you take Ancient Runes? That means you might be able to interpret the prophecies."

"Yes, I did. So did you and Lily. But I wasn't as good as most of the kids in that class. The teacher made us translate our own prophecies, remember?" Remus asked. Sirius scowled.

"Yeah, I remember. The teacher brought in a real Seer. Stupid git. The class thought it was very funny when she said that all she could see was trouble in my future. Snape was laughing the hardest, said that even he could see that," recalled Sirius. Remus smiled.

"The Seer said that she saw a lot of pain, trouble, misfortune, and moon's in my future. What was your prophecy, though?"

"It was simple and short. 'The lightening will be your redemption, the snake will be your enemy. The wolf will be your greatest friend as darkness fills the sky'. Real hard to interpret. Lightening, Harry. Snake, Voldemort or Snape, your choice. Wolf, you. Darkness, now. I remember at the time though, I had a heck of a time trying to figure it out. Yours?"

"Mine wasn't much better. 'The moon will rise, the darkness falls, the Grim is in your future. Beware the heir, and love the wolf, for she will be your guide'. I STILL don't know what it means," Remus winced. Sirius grinned.

"So, we'd better write to Harry then? Tell him?"

"We'll tell him we'll talk to him when we get there, all right?"

*************************************************************************************************

Luna sat down next to Amy in the dungeon, and stared at the wall. It was five minutes before Potions class would begin, and she didn't want to be here.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" asked Amy quietly. Luna snapped out of her contemplation of the cracks on the wall and turned to Amy.

"Something simple, I hope. I worked with Potions at my house before, but those were just small experiments. Father wasn't much of a teacher when it came to Potions," Luna laughed, remembering the time her father had accidentally exploded a cauldron. It wasn't really his fault, Sirius had added some armadillo bile in it, which wasn't on the recipe.

"What are you laughing at?" came a cool voice from her right. Luna jumped and stared at the Potions teacher, who seemed to have appeared from no where.

"Nothing, sir. Just a memory," she quietly informed him. Professor Snape's lips curled, and he went to the front of the room.

"I see you are here early, then? Eager to start Potions?" he asked just as quietly as before. Luna nodded.

"I've always had an interest in Potions, sir. My father finds it amusing, as he isn't very good at Potions," Luna said. Snape looked down at the attendance book.

"Miss Lupin, correct? I should have known. You bear an... uncanny resemblance to Remus Lupin. In more ways then one," he smiled. Luna's face fell. He knew? How did he know?

Before she could speak up again, the rest of the class came filing in. Rose and Lita took the seats directly behind them, while Malfoy and her gang took the seats in the very back. Snape paced down the aisles, reading the names off his list, and then went back to his desk.

"I will have you know that this is not a class for your wands. Some hardly believe this is magic because of it. I know that you fools have little regard for the beauty of potions, so I will pray that you can do something halfway right in this class. Today we will be making a very simple potion that cures boils. I start off all my first years on this, and usually they can do something right. I will hope it is the same for you. These are the ingredients, pair up and get to work."

Luna stared at the list of potions, and turned to Amy.

"Partner?"

"Partner," she agreed. Luna stood and went to where the rest of the students were getting the ingredients.

"Let's see, dried nettles- check. Snake fangs-check. Horned slugs-check. Porcupine quills-check. Well, that is simple," Luna said to herself. She went back to where Amy was sitting. She put the potions on the table, and flipped open her book.

"Ok, first boil the water in the cauldron. We've got that, good. Next, add two ounce dried nettles. Get the scales out, ok Amy? Good. Allow to boil nettles for a full five minutes. Ok, I'll crush the snake fangs, and you prepare the horned slugs, right," Luna instructed. She had done this potion at home, it was simple enough. She continued to crush the fangs, and turned to Rose and Lita as she did so.

"How goes it?" she asked happily. Rose glared at her.

"The only thing this potions class will be good for is getting potions to hit Malfoy in the face. I hate potions," she snapped. Luna grinned at her and then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's been five minutes. I'll add these. According to the book, we allow those to simmer for one minute, and then add the horned slugs. After that we'll take off the cauldron, and then add the porcupine quills," Luna told Amy bit her lip and nodded. After a full minute, they added the horned slugs and took off the cauldron and added the porcupine quills. Luna watched in wonder as the potion turned yellow. She stirred it for a minute and then raised her hand. Snape walked over and glared at her.

"Finished all ready?" he snarled. Luna nodded despite his meanness. Snape took the ladle and pulled some out of the cauldron. To her astonishment, he seemed to find nothing wrong.

"This is... perfect Miss Lupin. Correct in every aspect. I'll be sending this to Madam Pomfrey," he snarled at her. As he bottled the potion, he looked at her.

"Come down here tomorrow during your free period," he told her. Luna frowned in confusion, but nodded anyway. She spent the rest of the hour reading up on some of the more complicated potions. She didn't even hear Professor Snape dismiss the class until he came up to her and cleared his throat.

"Miss Lupin, as eager as you are about Potions, you are not allowed to stay. You must get to your next class," he informed her. Luna smiled at him, but he continued to glare at her. Luna gathered her stuff and forced herself to walk away from the classroom.

Luna ran to DADA, and only once ran into trouble (Peeves threw a water balloon at her, but missed). She skittered into the classroom and took her seat. Professor Micaro raised an eyebrow.

"A bit late, are we Miss Lupin?" she asked, amused. Luna blushed.

"I kind of got caught up in the last class, I'm sorry Professor Micaro," she said meekly. Micaro smiled at her and continued her lecture.

"A vampire can be killed by a stake through the heart or decapitation. The ministry prefers, however, if you report the vampire to them so they may take care of it. Does anyone know of other things vampires dislike?" Micaro asked. Luna raised her hand.

"Miss Lupin?"

"Vampires dislike consecrated ground and holy objects, such as crosses and holy water," she recited. Micaro smiled at her.

"Correct. Vampires are demons, in a loose sense. After a human is bitten and turned into a vampire, their soul is gone. The body is just a shell that a demon enters. And demons generally do not do well around holy objects, as they are pure evil, and Christianity is good. Anything else?" Micaro asked again. Luna watched in dismay as Malfoys hand went up.

"As I said yesterday, werewolves," she said pompously. Micaro frowned.

"Vampires are not necessarily afraid of werewolves. They may feel threatened by them, but they are not scared of them, meaning they do not avoid them at all costs. A vampire can function around a werewolf without being afraid, and can ignore a werewolf. The only time they are afraid of werewolves are when they are in danger of being killed by one.

"The last thing vampires are afraid of is magic. There is a certain spell that will prevent them from coming near you, because it terrifies them. Unfortunately, this is very advanced magic and it will not be taught to you until your seventh year. Today we will begin working on shields that will keep out black magic, or in this case, dark creatures. I will pair you up," Micaro announced. Luna tensed. Officially speaking, she was a dark creature. She hoped she would be paired with Rose, she was the only one who knew.

"Miss Lupin, who shall I pair you with?" Micaro mused. Luna threw her glance toward Rose, and then looked intently at the teacher. Micaro laughed and pointed towards Rose.

"Miss Black and Miss Lupin, you shall make a formidable team. Get to work," she laughed. Luna smiled weakly at her and then dragged Rose to the back of the classroom.

"Rose, you know, right?" she whispered. Rose nodded.

"Ok, so your shield should work no matter what. What do we do about mine? What happens if it won't form because of it? I'll be failed!" Luna hissed urgently. Rose shrugged.

"If that happens, then we'll just have to make it look like it worked. You learned that illusion charm, right? Remus would have taught you," she said. Luna thought quickly, and nodded. Her father had taught it to her in case of emergencies. And to Luna, this was an emergency.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micaro watched as the two girls whispered frantically to each other. Miss Lupin wasn't looking very happy, and had turned pale at the mention of the shield. Micaro sighed and studied her nails. They were becoming chipped, and she needed to repaint them. She glanced up again at the girls, and saw that Rose had her shield surrounding her. She smiled thinly. Rose Black was a quick learner. Luna Lupin, however, looked terrified of the shield. But she drew her wand all the same, closed her eyes, muttered the incantation from the book, and a silvery shield appeared around her. 

Micaro continued to watch the rest of the students. Amy Kensington had cast a blue shield, while Lita's was green. Marcella Malfoy's was black, and Michelle's was aqua. 

Meghan Micaro couldn't help but smile at the amazed looks on everybody's faces. She had known everybody's would turn a different color, the shield was based on personality. The blue from Amy's symbolized warmth, kindness. The green from Lita's was shyness, and a little bit of fear. Michelle's aqua was ease and creativity. The black of Marcella was evil, and the silver from Luna's symbolized a secret, and ultimate sadness. Rose had cast a red shield, meaning impulsiveness and love for a friend. A pink would be love for someone else.

Micaro remembered her first shield, and how afraid she had been of it. It had worked, much to her relief, and it had been white, meaning eternity. It had scared a younger Meghan out of her mind, but she had come to peace with it. She stood up from her desk.

"As you have seen, your shields have turned different colors. I will be happy to interpret them, if you wish. Some colors are more powerful, while others will collapse at the slightest spell. The colors have to do with your personality, so sometimes you can't help it," she told them. Immediately, Amy, Lita, Luna, and Rose came over.

"Professor," Amy said, "tell me about my shield. It was blue."

Micaro thought a moment, remembering how strong a blue shield was.

"Blue means warmth, kindness, and things like that. The blue shield is one of the stronger ones, if I remember correctly. Not as strong as some, though. Love is the strongest shield.

"Which brings me to you, Miss Black. Your shield was red, which means both love for a friend and impulsiveness. As I said, love is the strongest shield, but impulsiveness lowers the strength.

"Yours, Miss Kensington, Lita, was green. Green means a multitude of things, but yours meant shyness, with a tinge of fear. It also represents passiveness. This is one of the weakest shields, sadly enough.

"And finally, Miss Lupin. Yours was silver, unless I'm very much in error. Silver means secrets, and ultimate sadness. This shield can be either powerful or weak. Secrets usually hold you back, but sadness can increase the strength of a shield, depending on the situation."

Miss Lupin nodded, and returned to her seat. Micaro watched as Miss Black leaned over her table and whispered furiously into Luna's ear. Luna shook her head sadly and picked up the very thick DADA book.

"Class, please return to your seats. Are their any questions?" Micaro asked. Miss Malfoy's hand flew into the air.

"Miss Malfoy?"

"What is the weakest shield?" Micaro sighed.

"It really depends. Black, which means evil, is usually the weakest. Sometimes it's yellow, other times it's pink. Yellow means foolishness, while pink can either mean true love or selfish love," Micaro said. Malfoy glared at her, and then went back to her reading.

"Ok, for homework I want an essay on shields, due next week. Class dismissed!" she exclaimed. The class filed out obediently. 

Micaro was picking up her papers when she heard someone else enter.

"Oh, hello Severus. Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly. Snape scowled at her.

"I thought this was a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, not Divination. Next thing you'll be teaching them is crystal ball reading!" he snapped at her. Micaro rolled her eyes.

"Severus, I was doing shields against dark creatures. The style of shield they were doing has a tendency to turn colors according to personality, and they wanted to know what it was. May I ask you something Severus?"

"What?"

"What color is your shield?"

Snape frowned at her, then smiled, surprisingly enough.

"Gold."

Micaro gasped. Gold was the second strongest shield there was! But it also meant...

"Pureness of heart? You?" she choked. Snape scowled at her. Then he shrugged.

"You're forgetting it also means swiftness of brain, and powerful magic. Not all qualities match the shield, after all. What color is yours?"

"White. It is white," she answered immediately. This time, Snape choked. But after he thought a minute, he smiled evilly at her.

"Well, that would make sense. Eternity." Snape turned to leave, but then looked back at her. "You'd better watch your step, Meghan. I know your secret, even if few others do." And then, he was gone.

End chapter! Well, what'd think? Huh? Huh huh huh huh huh? Tell me! Please review, I'll love you forever (not literally). 


	4. Flying Lessons

New chapter. I got really, really sick, and that is why I haven't written for a while (breathing problems, oh joy) Thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Nothing more to say, my disclaimer holds.

Chapter Four: Flying Lessons

"Ok, so Wingardium Leviosa, right?" Rose asked Luna. Luna shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I think that's what he said."

The two girls were in charms class, and struggling to get their feather to levitate. They were sitting in the fourth row, with Lita and Amy working behind them. Rose was prodding the feather with the tip of her wand.

"I just don't get it. Stupid class. Inferno!" Rose cried out. 

The feather burst into flame.

"Ack! I didn't mean to do that! Stop, stop! I meant infernal! Not Inferno!" Rose screeched. The feather continued to burn, and began to burn even more when she said Inferno again. Luna stared at the feather in astonishment. She quickly moved their books and papers out of the way, and then looked around.

The rest of the students were staring at them, with a look mixed between amusement and fear. Luna yanked out her wand, but then realized she had no idea what to do.

"Aquatalus," came a soft voice from behind them. A stream of water came shooting out of Lita's wand as she doused the flame. Luna looked at Lita thankfully.

"Thank you Lita," Luna said happily. Their singed feather sat on the table, and Rose started prodding it again.

"Think we'll get marked down for that?"

*************************************************************************************************

"Oh, joy. Potions next. This day can't get any better," Rose groaned.

Both Luna and Rose had finally succeeded in making their feather float by the end of class, but the feather barely looked the same. It had burst into flames, been turned into a mouse, became invisible, and turned into a rocket by the end of the class. The rocket had, of course, been when they finally had gotten it to float, but they hadn't been able to control where it had floated. The entire class had been under the desks, and Flitwick had tried to get it under control, but ended up having to wait until it stopped. And now they had Potions.

Amy entered the classroom first, trying to find out what they would be doing that day. It hadn't worked. So finally, Luna and Rose went in and sat down at their cauldrons, praying Snape was in a good mood.

He wasn't. He stormed in and handed out their assignment. They had to make a Memory Altering potion. 

"I will be testing this on you and your partner by the end of class, so it had better be done," Snape hissed at them. Luna paled and Amy's head fell to the table. Snape glared in their direction.

"Begin."

Luna grabbed her book and flipped open to the page with the Memory Altering potion. It really wasn't that hard, the one they were doing, but it could be easily screwed up and changed into a slow acting poison. Luna gulped and went through her Potions kit to pull out the things that were in it.

"Ok, we have armadillo bile in this, you'll need four drops of blood later on- ewww, that's gross. Um, the abdomen of a caterpillar, then two rose petals, uh... the white of two snake eggs, water from a waterfall, three ounces of fish scales, and finally, some bat saliva. Ok, this is a really icky potion," Luna decided. Amy stared at the directions.

"First we have to boil some water in the cauldron. After that the first thing to add is the waterfall water. Do we even have half of these things in our kit?" Amy asked Luna. Luna shook her head.

"We have the bile, the saliva, and a couple of caterpillars, that is all. The rest we have to get from Snape," Luna answered. She heard Rose groan from behind her.

"Oh, great. Just what I need, an encounter with Snape. So he can attack us," Rose moaned. Luna rolled her eyes.

"We're just getting ingredients. He won't attack us until after we get the potion finished, so don't worry. Yet."

Luna stood and went to the cabinet to get the rest of the ingredients. Snape glared at her again as she asked for them, but he gave them to her in a rush, and then ordered her back to her seat. Amy read the instructions as Luna put them in.

"Add the water. Then the bile and saliva, pour them in at the same time. Ok, then the caterpillar abdomen, the three ounces of fish scales, and now we need to add the blood. Shall you, or should I?" Amy asked. Luna thought a moment.

"I will. Do you have a knife?" she asked. Amy tossed her the one they had cut the caterpillars apart with. Luna wrinkled her nose, but cut herself with it anyway. After squeezing out the drops of blood, Amy read on.

"Whites of the two snake eggs. Ok, and now the rose petals. Allow to boil for twenty minutes, then allow to cool for five. Drink immediately." Luna added the last two things into the potion and then turned to Rose and Lita, who were struggling with their potion.

"Damn! Is it supposed to turn pink?" Rose asked. Amy frowned at her.

"Don't swear, Rose. It's impolite. And no, ours didn't turn pink. And I think we did it right," Amy told her. Rose sighed, and Lita checked the book.

"No, it isn't supposed to turn pink. It's supposed to turn red after you add the blood. What did we do wrong? Rose, did you remember the fish scales?" Lita asked. That was the longest sentence they had ever heard from her. Rose stared at her for a second, and then shook her head.

"Yeah, I did. Four ounces, right?" asked Rose. Lita looked at the book for a moment, and then turned pale.

"No, three. Crap. What does it turn into if it turns pink?" she asked softly. Luna turned to her book and scanned down the page.

"Ok, black is poison, green is poison, yellow is poison, pink is... ok, pink turns the potion into a Freezing Solution. It will render you helpless, and you'll be stuck that way for a couple of days, or until the antidote is made," Luna recited. Rose sighed.

"So, we start all over again, right?" she said, turning to Lita. She shrugged unhappily.

"Do we even have time?"

"I think so. What do we do with this?" Amy asked, pointing at their cauldron. Rose got a wicked smile across her face.

"I have an idea... Freezing Solution, right? Well, what happens if it 'accidentally' spilt on Malfoy?" Rose asked innocently. Luna bit her lip.

"Points from Gryffindor and a detention?" Rose thought a minute, and then stood, grabbing her cauldron. She walked down the aisle towards Marcella, who was stirring her potion. Rose smiled sweetly at her, and then seemed to trip on a crack on the floor. The Solution went flying, and hit Marcella all over the arm. It also hit a couple of other Slytherins, and much to their dismay-

"You did that on purpose!" Michelle howled as the potion slopped up against her leg. Rose assumed a stricken look.

"Oh my gosh, Michelle! I'm so sorry! There was a crack in the floor- I couldn't help it. Here, want me to help?" Rose questioned. Michelle glared at her.

"Busybody! Know it all! Prankster! Brat! It's no wonder you're related to Sirius Black!" screamed Michelle. Rose took a step back, and then glared at Michelle.

"I sincerely hope you didn't mean that," she hissed, her voice resembling Snape's. Michelle touched her leg attentively.

"Yes, I did. You are a no good, dirty, stupid, brat! You should have been in Slytherin, just as your uncle should have been, he was a traitor," she yelled. Rose turned away from her and stormed back to her seat. Luna stared at Michelle, amazed. Before her mind could act, Luna stood up and marched over to Michelle.

"You, miss, are a bitter, angry girl. Everyone knows that Sirius Black was cleared! Or maybe you just didn't want to hear that, huh? Well?" Luna bit back. Amy and Lita were by her side in a second.

"Do you have a problem with Sirius Black?" Amy snapped. Michelle stared at her.

"Have you even met the murderer?" she asked suddenly. Amy and Lita looked at each other, and then shook their heads simultaneously. Luna nodded, however.

"I've met Sirius, yes. And let me assure you, he is a good, decent man. Have you?" Michelle nodded also.

"Yes, I did. And he pulled a prank on my dad, which left him floating for two days!" yelped Michelle. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"What, Billywigs? They're harmless. Was your father upset?"

"Well... no. He thought it was amusing," Michelle admitted. Luna sighed.

"Then why did you say those things?" she asked. Michelle shrugged.

"Well, she made me angry. She did that on purpose, didn't she?" Before Luna could answer, a soft, nasty voice came from behind her.

"Yes, she did. Ten points from Gryffindor, and Miss Black, you will have a detention. All those hit with the potion, try to make your way to the front for the antidote. Those who can't, get someone to help you," Snape sneered. Marcella instantly got up and ran to the Professor, showing her arm. Snape looked at it, then sighed.

"I'm afraid this potion won't work for you Miss Malfoy. The antidote has to be taken almost immediately. Miss Salvay, on the other hand, can take it." Snape walked over to Michelle and handed her the antidote, which she drank gratefully. Almost instantly, her leg began to move again.

"All those who cannot be treated, please make your way down to Madam Pomfreys," Snape announced. Marcella glared at Rose as she left the class. Rose just took on a sad face. As soon as the other students were gone, Snape turned to the rest of the class.

"That wasn't funny. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey can un-freeze them almost instantly. I do not have the supplies in my classroom. However, for a spot of good news for those who are left," Snape sneered, looking pointedly at Luna and Rose, "you will be having flying lessons today after lunch. Now lets test your potions. The Memory Altering Potion will alter your memory for one hour exactly. However, we have the antidotes here, so you will be lucky enough to not be living as complete idiots for the next hour." Luna looked unhappily at her potion. Snape handed her and Amy a cup.

Luna peered at their red potion and then dipped her cup in. Plugging her nose, she downed the potion in one gulp, and saw Amy do the same. Snape looked at the class, who had all turned stiff, and were awaiting their commands. Snape smiled.

"You are all dogs, with no education whatsoever," Snape hissed. Instantly, Luna, Amy, Michelle, and most of the Slytherins fell down to their knees, howling and biting each other. Lita and Rose watched, as they didn't have a potion, and a few of the male Gryffindors just started clucking. Snape snapped his fingers, and the rest of the class stopped.

"Please approach the desk so you may get the antidotes."

Luna felt her feet begin to move towards the desk. Snape pressed a cup full of whitish liquid into her hand, and she drank it, feeling a warm sensation overcome her. She groaned and turned to Amy, who had also taken the antidote.

"Why do I have a feeling that I just made a complete fool of myself?" Luna moaned. Amy shrugged. Rose walked over to them, smiling.

"Man, you guys make great dogs."

Amy sighed.

*************************************************************************************************

Luna looked at the empty classroom in disdain. It was her free period, and she had to meet Snape for some reason. She entered the dungeon and took a seat by her cauldron, staring at its contents. It still had remains of the Memory Altering potion.

Bored, she stood and began wandering around the classroom, looking in cupboards, observing the ingredients, and finally, looking at Snape's desk. 

Luna saw a tiny brass key at the corner of his desk, and was reaching out for it when-

"Miss Lupin, what are you doing?" asked Snape, who had appeared from no where. Luna yanked her hand back.

"Nothing, Professor. Just looking. What is that key to?" she asked. Snape picked up the key and looked at it thoughtfully.

"It goes to a trunk that I own. But that is not what you are here for. You are here for this," he said, thrusting a goblet at her. Luna looked at it.

"And this is...?" she trailed off. Snape snarled at her.

"The Wolfsbane Potion. You'll need it if you wish to stay at this school," he snapped at her. Luna took it.

"I've never had this before. What is it like?" she asked. Snape looked at her impatiently.

"Do I look like a werewolf to you? How should I know? Why don't you ask Daddy Dearest?" Snape sneered. Luna glared at him.

"Leave my father out of this, Professor Snape," she said. Mentally, she slapped herself. She shouldn't have spoken to a professor that way. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked threateningly. Luna stared at his eyes, thinking about how to break an enemy. Eye contact.

"Nothing, Professor. So, do I have to drink it immediately?" she asked. Snape nodded.

"If you don't, it's useless."

Luna plugged her nose and gulped the drink in one breath, as she had with the Memory Altering Potion. She gasped as the potion touched her lips. It was soooo bitter. She yanked the goblet from her lips as soon she finished it.

"That is DISGUSTING! Can't I add sugar?" she asked pitifully. Snape glared at her, and then shook his head.

"No, if you do it's worthless. Now get out of my classroom, and come back after class tomorrow to get the next dose," he snapped. Luna scowled.

"I have to take this more than once?"

"Yes. Get!"

Luna dashed out the door and ran up to the common room. Amy and Rose were sitting on the sofa and talking excitedly as Luna sat down next to them.

"-seem to be really fun. I've always loved broomsticks. What about you Luna? Are you looking forward to flying lessons?" asked Rose. Luna flipped her legs up underneath her and stared at the fire. After a minute she began giggling.

"I just hope that my father's talent doesn't run in the family," she giggled. Rose and Amy stared at her, and then Amy grinned.

"Explain."

"All right. I was eight years old and my 'Uncle', as we call him, got me a broomstick. An old Nimbus, nothing like the new Firebolts, and Firebolts X5. Sirius- my uncle- asked my father to show me how to ride. You should have seen the look on my father's face! You would have think that Sirius just asked him to ask the Dementor's of Azkaban to kiss him! So he gets on the broom, and it takes off. He ends up screaming at Sirius to get him down. By the time he said this, he was off the broom, and hanging by one hand. He looked ridiculous. After he landed- actually, Sirius ended up getting him down- he turned to me and said 'And that is how you should never, ever ride a broomstick'. It was hilarious!" laughed Luna. Rose and Amy joined the suit. They were half in hysterics in five minutes. They managed to stop themselves, and Rose turned to Luna.

"Why didn't Sirius tell me about this?" she asked. Luna shrugged.

"Same reason I didn't know about you until a few months ago. For our parent's being best friends and all, they sure don't tell us a lot, do they?" Luna asked. Rose sighed.

"Yeah, well, they have to have some good reason. Come on, we have lunch, and I'm hungry!"

*************************************************************************************************

"Please take your brooms carefully, and set them on the ground," Madam Hooch called to all the students. Luna set the old Comet Two Sixty on the ground and stared at it. Amy and Lita had a Cleansweep Sevens, while Rose had the oldest of the three broom's, a Silver Arrow. She was staring at it in disdain.

"Very good. Now, put your hand directly over the broom handle and say 'up'," Madam Hooch instructed. Luna held out her hand.

"UP!" screamed most of the students. Luna just whispered hers. The broom came flying up into her hands. So did Rose's. Amy's seemed to get to her hand in slow motion, while Lita's just stayed put. 

"If you managed to get your broom to come into your hand, please mount it. I will check your hand positions in a minute," Hooch screamed over the mass of confusion and excitement. Luna clambered on top of hers, as did Rose. Amy seemed a little doubtful, but got on it anyway, adjusting her robes as she went. Luna smiled at her friends, and then looked at the Slytherins.

Malfoy seemed anxious to get off the ground. Her arm had been unfrozen by Madam Pomfrey, and she still was nursing it as though it was broken. Luna rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to Madam Hooch, who was coming her way.

"Miss Lupin. Just move your hands forward a bit... there! Perfect!" Hooch exclaimed. Luna smiled despite the butterflies that were working their way into her stomach. She just wanted to get it over with!

"Now then. When I say fly, kick off from the ground with your feet. Please do little more than that. I don't need any injuries," Hooch told them. She paused, then "Fly!"

Luna pushed off from the ground, feeling a bit ridiculous as she did. She shot into the air, and clung to the handle of her broom as she went soaring. She saw Amy and Rose do the same, and most of the Slytherins. Lita had managed to stay only a few feet off the ground, and was flying along the pathway, seeming quite content. Luna looked around. 

Rose was doing little circles, and seemed angry. Luna flew over to her and smiled.

"Feeling restrained, Rose?" she asked amiably. Rose grinned.

"Oh, I just want to go and do loop-de-loops all around Hooch! Can you just imagine the look on her face!" Rose laughed. Luna rolled her eyes, and directed her broom over to Amy, who seemed a bit nervous being as high as she was in the air.

"Hello Amy. Fun, isn't it?" she asked. Amy stared at her.

"For someone who was worried about having the family curse in flying, you're doing fine," commented Amy. Luna couldn't help but grin wickedly, knowing she was going to pay dearly for what she was going to say next.

"Oh, did I say that? Did I also mention I've flown before? That broomstick wasn't for sweeping, you know," giggled Luna. Amy's mouth dropped open.

"Oh! As soon as I get onto the ground, you're as good as dead! Heck, I'll kill you right now!" Amy shrieked. Luna grinned and flew her broom in between two burly Slytherins, knowing that Amy wouldn't dare go that route. Luna was so caught up in her cleverness, however, that she didn't see a fellow Gryffindor come out of nowhere. She crashed into him.

"Brian! Jeez, you came out of... well, the air, obviously, but I didn't see you. Sorry. Are you all right?" she asked. Brian Reidly smiled at her.

"The quiet demeanor gone, correct Luna? No, I'm quite all right, thank you. This broom is tougher than it looks," laughed Brian, patting his battered Cleansweep 7. Luna laughed at his comment, and then flipped herself upside down. Flying was so much fun! And then she nearly fell off the broom.

Her father and Sirius were watching from below, looking highly amused. Luna felt her face go red, and she steered her broom low, towards them.

"Hello Father! Hello Sirius. What are you doing here?" she asked, only mildly surprised. Her father raised an eyebrow.

"I sent you an owl. Didn't you get it? Having fun, I see," Remus Lupin laughed. Luna flipped herself upside down again.

"What, sad that your daughters can fly, while you're terrified of it?" she teased. Her father gasped in mock anger.

"How dare you! I'll have you know I was one of the better fliers," he scolded. Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, Peter was the only one worse then you," he snickered. Remus reached over and slapped Sirius over the head. 

"Well, as much as we would love to watch your first flying lesson, we have to meet the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, see Harry and Lupita, and then we have an appointment with Minerva. I will see you again, all right Luna?" questioned Remus. Luna grinned, and then flew straight up, nearly capsizing Amy in the process.

*************************************************************************************************

Remus laughed to himself, while Sirius just out right chuckled.

"What happened to the perfectly nice, very quiet Luna that I met?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.

"I don't know. I think her friends helped her outgrow it a bit," he commented. Sirius nodded.

"Not surprising. After all, Moony, we helped you outgrow your quiet shell," remarked Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I never outgrew it, Padfoot. You and James just had the audaciousness to keep bugging me until the quietness ran away, terrified of you," teased Remus. Sirius pouted.

"You mean you didn't need the ever so magical me as your best friend?" he whimpered. Remus cuffed Sirius on the back of his head.

"Stop pitying yourself, you know that isn't true. Now shut up. You don't want Harry to think we've both gone insane, now do you?" asked Remus. Sirius grinned as opened the door to Snape's classroom.

"Yeah, he already knows you're insane. Severus! Pleasure to see you again!" Sirius greeted Snape. Snape glared at him as the other students looked up from their cauldrons. Remus watched as Harry, Hermione, and Ron's faces lit up. 

"I believe you were taught to knock, Black. Or did that civility escape you as well?" sneered Snape. Sirius ignored Snape and turned to Harry.

"Harry. Do you think you could meet us in... the empty dungeon right next to this one later? I'll tell you what time later, all right?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, an odd gleam in his eyes. Snape glared at Harry and his friends, and they immediately turned back to their work.

"I think he understood the message, Black. Get out of my classroom," Snape snapped. Sirius rolled his eyes, and left the classroom. 

"Well, he sure hasn't changed much. So, Lupita now? She's a Ravenclaw, isn't she?" asked Sirius. Remus nodded.

"She'd be in History of Magic right now. It really shouldn't take long," Remus reminded him. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't care. So, Binns won't even notice when we come in. Remember that time-" Remus cut Sirius off.

"I remember ALL the times, Sirius. We were hardly ever on time to his class, and when we were, we were sleeping through it. Actually," Remus reflected, "it was a very helpful class after a full moon." Sirius laughed and opened the door to the History of Magic classroom.

Binns didn't even look up or pause his narrative as they entered. Remus was only mildly amused to see that most of the class was sleeping. They walked down the aisles toward Lupita, who was sleeping in the back row, passing a boy who was drooling on his book, and a girl who was sucking her thumb.

"Lupita? Lupita, wake up. Quietly," Remus whispered in her ear. Lupita blinked her coal black eyes and snapped to attention.

"Shoot! I was supposed to be taking notes," Remus heard Lupita hiss. Then she turned his way, and her eyes lit up.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Lupita whispered. Sirius grinned.

"Don't forget your old uncle Sirius!" he jested. Lupita rolled her eyes. It was amazing how much alike Lupita and Luna were, if not in looks, then in attitude.

"I tried, don't worry. It didn't help," teased Lupita. Sirius stared at her, then grinned again.

"Well, lady has a mouth, doesn't she? And she certainly didn't get it from you, now did she Moony?" laughed Sirius. Remus laughed along.

"That's what she gets for hanging around you to often. We came here to be with your sister. She had another," Remus paused here, and lowered his voice even more, "dream." Lupita gasped.

"Oh no. What was it this time?" she asked urgently. Remus shook his head.

"We'll talk to you later, dear. We have to speak to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Minerva. I'll talk to you later," Remus said. His daughter suddenly got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, Professor Micaro. You would be good for each other, if you don't mind me saying," Lupita smiled. Remus frowned.

"Trying to hook me up with your teachers? Lupita, tell me you're getting an education!" pleaded Remus. Then he waved to her, and Sirius and him walked out of the classroom, leaving the students to sleep in peace. Sirius cracked up.

"She wants you to go out with this Professor Micaro? Please! You were never the ladies man. That was my job!" Sirius laughed. Remus grinned.

"Then how come I was the first to go out on a date and not get slapped by the end of it?" Remus asked innocently. Sirius glared at his friend.

"Ok, Jessica wasn't exactly bright, ok? You know, that really hurt," Sirius said ruefully, rubbing his cheek. Remus snorted.

"Your ego maybe. Not much more. Well, this is the classroom," Remus said, suddenly very nervous. Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Worried about meeting your replacement, huh Remus?" teased Sirius. 

"I am not! And she wasn't even my replacement, as you so eloquently put it. _Moody_ was my replacement. Well, he was supposed to be. That didn't work out well, now did it?" Remus pointed out. Sirius frowned. 

"Who was the teacher after that?"

"Professor Kyla. He turned out to be a spy for Voldemort," Remus reminded him. Sirius scowled.

"Stupid git. He could have killed Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"Sirius that was kind of the point."

"Look, let's just go in, all right?"

Remus knocked politely on the door, and a female voice permitted them entrance. Remus opened the door, and saw with relief that there was no class in session. A woman- Professor Micaro, supposedly- stood and walked over to them.

"Why, hello. I'm Meghan Micaro. And you must be Remus Lupin and Sirius Black," she said, pointing at them as she said their names. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, that's right. It's nice to meet you," Sirius said, strangely subdued. Remus raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore his friends behavior at the moment.

"It really is." Meghan gestured towards the chair, which they took gratefully. She turned to them.

"I've heard a great deal about you Mr. Lupin. All the children from third year and up are constantly talking about you. It is, actually, quite amusing," said Micaro good-naturedly. Remus sighed.

"Oh dear. I hope it hasn't interfered with your lessons. And please, call me Remus," he told her. Micaro nodded.

"Of course. But only if you call me Meghan. And no, it hasn't interfered at all. It is actually quite refreshing to hear about what other teachers have done. They all seemed quite sad to see you go," she informed him. Remus blushed a bit, and then steered the conversation towards a different direction.

"Um, Sirius and I are here just to find out how our children are doing. Mine are Luna and Lupita, and his are Rose and Harry Potter," Remus helped her out. She laughed.

"All right. Harry is doing fine in my class. We are, right now, studying some of the higher level curses, including the Unforgivable curses, and others, such as Ripreceperium, the Mind Melting curse. Harry has done fine on all of his papers, and his throwing accuracy is much better. Throwing meaning aiming curses. I wish, however, that we had a dueling class to teach these things. Anyway, Rose is doing excellent as well. We've been studying vampires, but after today we'll be moving onto different types of vampires, such as the icari and the vampyres. And darkangels. We did shields to block dark creatures, and hers was red. Oh, that is a more modern magic, I'm not sure if you know what that is. It means she has love for a friend, and impulsiveness. That is stronger.

Meghan turned to Remus. "Lupita is doing nicely in my class, just as the others are. She wrote an amazing essay on werewolves, just for extra credit. I don't even know where she got most of the information, as the book we use is rather incomplete about werewolves," Remus tensed here, but Meghan didn't seem to notice, "which is surprising as well. Her shield was bronze, as would be expected of Ravenclaw's. Bronze means quickness of mind, soul, and body. It was very strong. Luna is doing superb. She seems a bit defensive about werewolves. We have Marcella Malfoy in our class, and she seems to love to pick on them. Luna is constantly standing up to her. Or maybe she just hates Marcella a great deal. Luna's shield was silver, which means secrets and ultimate sadness. It shocked me a bit. You usually don't have a silver among students. They are most likely too young to have experienced the ultimate sadness, or too innocent."

Remus nodded at her long statement, albeit slowly. He stood up.

"Well, thank you Meghan. We greatly appreciate being able to take some of your time. However, we have an appointment with Minerva, that we cannot miss. We shall talk later, I would assume. Good luck teaching this year," Remus said, offering his hand. Meghan took it, and then shook hands with Sirius.

"Good bye, Meghan. Have a nice day!" Sirius called over his shoulder. Meghan waved to them, and then they were out in the hall. Remus sighed.

"Well, that certainly was a very interesting meeting. To Minerva's?"

*************************************************************************************************

"We- we can't! It just can't happen!" Remus exclaimed, shocked. Sirius was staring at Minerva as well.

"What Remus is trying to say, is that we don't think that we are the best candidates for Dueling Teachers. Why can't you get Micaro and Snape to do it?" Sirius persisted. Minerva shook her head.

"They would end up killing each other. They, er, aren't very fond of each other, as was to be expected. But you two are perfect! You wouldn't kill each other, you're-Remus- is responsible enough to handle the job, and you're both skilled wizards!" Minerva pressed. Remus shook his head again.

"What about my ongoing problem? It could put students in danger. Plus," Remus added, sounding miserable, "no parent wants a werewolf teaching their child, especially in the Dark Arts."

"Or a convicted criminal," put in Sirius. Minerva scowled and folded her arms.

"No, they wouldn't want a werewolf or a convicted criminal teaching their child. However, I see a very nice man, who wouldn't harm a fly unless sorely provoked and a man who is free of all charges sitting in front of me. You will take the job," scolded Minerva. Remus and Sirius frowned, but nodded sullenly. Minerva smiled.

"Good. We shall make the announcement tonight."

*************************************************************************************************

Harry sat down next to Ron.

"I heard that we have new teachers coming to teach us in a Dueling Class!" Ron erupted immediately. Harry nodded.

"I heard that as well. I wonder what person would dare to take up a job that will probably end up getting them killed. At least, if Snape is involved in it," Harry added as an afterthought. Ron grinned.

"Hear hear." Hermione sniffed at both of them.

"You two are very rude. You never know who it might be. It might be anyone, from a Muggle to-" Harry cut her off.

"Sirius!"

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to say, but I suppose Sirius could be a teacher, were he not so- irresponsible is the word I'm looking for, I think. No offense to him, of course. Sirius is a good man and all, but-" Ron elbowed her.

"Shut up, Hermione. No, Sirius is the teacher! Look!" Ron said, directing her gaze to the Staff Table. Indeed, Sirius sat there, looking quite pleased with himself. He shoved the rather pale, thin man sitting next to him, that Harry immediately recognized.

"Look, Ron! They got Remus roped into it also. Wonder how they managed that," Harry thought out loud. Ron grinned.

"Who cares? The only thing that matters is that we have two great teachers teaching us this year!"

McGonagall stood up and smiled down at all the students.

"As many of you have heard, we are starting up a new class. This class will be for all years, and you will be expected to take it. This class is Dueling Class. It will be instructed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

The Great Hall erupted into cheers, the loudest from the Gryffindor. Most of the Slytherins didn't even clap, Harry noted with displeasure. He ignored it for a moment, however, and clapped for Sirius and Remus. Then he glanced down the table towards where Luna usually sat, and found she wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" a soft voice came in his ear. He started, and nearly knocked over his pumpkin juice. Luna stood behind him, looking vaguely amused.

"I thought so. Scoot over, will you? Rose is serving a detention, and Amy decided to help her," Luna said, carefully adjusting herself to accommodate to the small seat. Harry moved over and looked at her.

"What class, what did she do, what is the punishment," Harry asked. Luna laughed.

"Snape's class, she poured Freezing Solution on some Slytherins, including Malfoy, and she has to clean the cauldrons in the dungeon. After the third years did that really smelly potion, what is it called?" Luna asked. Hermione smiled at Luna.

"It doesn't officially have a name. It gets stains out of carpets and clothing. They use stink slugs in it," Hermione provided. Luna nodded.

"Sorry, I couldn't remember. And Potions is one of my better subjects," Luna announced. Harry stared at her, and Ron dropped the forkful of food he had been holding. Luna looked at the faces around her. "What?"

"Potions is usually Gryffindors worst subject," Ron whispered in awe. Luna grinned.

"Well now. It's pretty simple potions, after all," Luna reminded them. Harry shook his head.

"It's not that, Luna. Snape hates the Gryffindors, so he usually doesn't pass them," explained Harry. Luna sighed.

"I heard about that. I do the potions correctly, he has to pass me," Luna contradicted. Hermione nodded.

"Quite right. What are your bad subjects, Luna?" asked Hermione self importantly. Luna sighed.

"Rose and I set flame to our feather today in Charms, so I'm really not that good at Charms. I'm also really bad at Astronomy and Herbology. Well, Herbology isn't so bad. But Rose set one of the plants on me, and I couldn't get it away from me," Luna informed the group. They all nodded sympathetically. 

"Ron here kept swinging his arms around. He looked really funny," Harry said, pointing at Ron. Then he did a very funny imitation of Ron. He began swinging his arms around his head in odd, crooked circular angles. Then he stopped suddenly and pointed at his food.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted. The food didn't move. Ron stared at Harry.

"Uh, you haven't got a wand, Harry. How do you expect your food to move if you haven't got a wand. It won't move," Ron repeated. Harry grinned.

"And that is exactly what happened to Ron's feather the first couple of times he tried it. It didn't move," Harry laughed. Ron dropped his jaw.

"Hey! I didn't see you making any magic that day, either Harry!" Ron protested. Hermione giggled along with Luna. Then she felt a slight tap from behind her. She whirled around.

Sirius and Remus were standing there, looking quite amused.

"So, that is what happened in your first Charms class, Harry? Ron?" Remus said. You could see the glitter in his eyes as he said this, and Ron blushed a bit.

"Yeah, well. What can I say. I was young. Give me a break!" Ron muttered. Remus smiled again.

"Ron, I wasn't making fun of you. My feather nearly beheaded a kid in my class the first time it even moved," Remus told him. Sirius nodded.

"I was that kid, trust me, it wasn't fun. But I got back at him. Turned his hair green. He wasn't very pleased, but I thought green went very good with his complexion," Sirius countered. Remus sighed.

"Remind me to get you back for that sometime. Anyway, Luna, did Professor Snape give you the potion for your cold?" asked Remus. Harry frowned for a minute, trying to see the hidden meaning behind it all. But the thought that it was code was immediately dispelled when Luna nodded.

"I should be healthy again if I take it for a while. Another week or so," Luna told him. Remus nodded, smiling slightly, and then turned back to the rest of the group.

"We really must be going. We were just given this job today, and Sirius and I need to figure out what we're going to do," Remus explained. 

"Don't worry, Moony. I'll go easy on you," Sirius teased. Remus laughed.

"YOU go easy on ME? If you'll remember, the last time we dueled you lost miserably," Remus reminded him. Sirius scowled.

"Ah, shut up. See you guys later!" Sirius called cheerfully. Before leaving, however, he dropped a slip of paper onto Harry's plate. He quickly pocketed it and smiled at Luna.

"Do you want to sit with us tomorrow, with Rose and Amy, of course. Is Amy that red headed kid?" Harry asked, remembering when he had seen her. Luna nodded.

"She has a twin, too. Her name is Lita. They have another sister in Ravenclaw. Her name is Mina. They all have red hair, from what I understand." Harry nodded.

"Oh, and yes, I'll sit with you tomorrow. I'm sure that Rose and Amy will have no objections either," said Luna. She rose from the table and disappeared in the crowds. Harry made sure she was gone, and then pulled out the note from Sirius.

Harry,

Bring you and your friends up to the Divination tower tonight, and I will explain all about Remus and his kids.

Sirius

Well, that's the end of my very, very, very, very long chapter. Sorry about that. I just kept writing, you know? Please review this, just don't flame it. I can't stand flames! 


	5. The Story of Remus and Angelina

New chapter. Joy and rapture, and all that jazz. Ok, now for the fun stuff.

I got a review saying that a person liked my story up until my passing comment about Christianity in the third chapter. This person also said that J.K. tried to keep it out of her stories. Let me explain something. I learned from multiple books that vampires fear crosses, because Christianity, the thing that crosses come from, is good. Second of all, it was a passing comment. I could have gone into depth about the crucifixion and stuff, but I didn't. It was a PASSING COMMENT. Any teacher, or at least a good teacher in DADA, would not avoid the subject. Next, I am not J.K, as much as we all want to be. I do not write like J.K I wish I did, but I can't. Ok, but now I'm writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, cause I will!

Chapter Five: The Story of Remus and Angelina

Harry draped the invisibility cloak over Ron and Hermione. They were going to go sneak up to the tower to see Sirius, and hopefully find out about Luna.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Hermione whimpered. Ron snorted softly as they began shuffling down the corridor.

"Hermione, would we be using the Invisibility cloak if we were allowed?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione sniffed huffily, and hastily moved her foot as Harry walked a bit farther.

"I wouldn't know. Muggles have a very effective saying. Boys and their toys... ever heard of it?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded, even though he knew no one would see it.

"Yeah. Interesting theory, Herm."

"Don't call me that."

Harry continued to race thoughts through his head.

_I wonder who she is. I wonder if she is really Lupin's daughter. I wonder who his wife is. I wonder why he didn't tell me. I wonder-_

Harry couldn't complete the next wonder statement, as they had reached the tower. Harry shivered from the cold of the tower, and removed the cloak from their shoulders.

Sirius sat in one of the large chairs that littered the Divination tower. He was munching happily on some cookies, and looked thoroughly pleased with himself. He looked up when Harry appeared.

"The house elves love me. I guess I still have some of that animal charm, huh?" Sirius grinned. Harry laughed and dragged one of the chairs near Sirius. Ron and Hermione did the same. 

Harry frowned and looked around about. Remus wasn't there.

"Sirius, how are supposed to find out about Remus and stuff if he isn't here?" Harry asked, seriously confused. Sirius dropped his smile.

"Remus doesn't want to talk about it. He gave me permission to tell you three, and possibly a few others if you brought them, but that is it. So, what are your questions?"

"Who did Remus marry?" blurted Hermione. She turned a bit red at the unpunctuality of her statement, but looked determined not to rephrase it. Sirius, though, smiled a bit at her question.

"Remus married a woman named Angelina Sumter. She was..."

__

Flashback

The Marauders Third Year

"... beautiful!" Remus exclaimed, staring at the new transfer student. Professor Dumbledore had introduced her as Angelina Sumter, and that she was from New York. The new girl had long, raven hair, and steely black eyes. She was only a bit shorter than himself, and she was absolutely beautiful. Sirius laughed.

"Looks like Remus here has a crush on a girl he's never met before!" he whispered loudly to James. James snickered, and Peter looked weakly at Remus.

"Ignore them, Remus."

"Don't worry, I always do. And you guys can't tell me she isn't lovely," Remus scolded. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Downgrade, huh? From beautiful to lovely. But yeah, she's pretty. Betcha she ends up dating me first," teased Sirius. Remus glared at him.

"After what happened to you and Sarah, Jackie, Lela, Jessica, Mary, three Hufflepuff girls, two Ravenclaw girls, and even a Slytherin?"

"That puts my record up to eleven girls in one year and yours at zero, so far. And yeah, she looks like the type who would want me."

"Suuuurrrrrreeeeee," James said. Sirius bopped him over the head, and then watched as Angelina got sorted. She walked forward elegantly and placed the hat on her head. She stiffened as it began whispering into her ear, but relaxed a bit as it continued. After a minute-

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers, and Angelina smiled primly at them. She hopped down to the table, and carefully chose her spot- right next to Remus. He smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you," he said kindly. Angelina stared at him for a moment, then sniffed and offered her hand.

"Odd name. Very well, you already know my name. It is... nice, as you say, to meet you," she agreed. Remus paused and stared at her, a bit confused. She didn't seem very happy... 

"Sirius Black, prankster extraordinaire, and this is my partner, James Potter. This weak little boy is Peter Pettigrew, and I see you've already met the nicest member of the group, Remus," Sirius announced, slamming Remus aside. Angelina smiled a genuine smile at him and took his hand.

"It is nice to meet you three. You seem very nice," she added. Sirius stared at her for a moment, just as Remus had done, then cracked up.

"Us? Nice! Get this James, she thinks we're nice!" Sirius choked. James rolled his eyes at him, and then moved towards Angelina.

"Ignore him. He's just hungry. We're all nice, but... when it comes to Sirius, make sure there is nothing on your sheets tonight, such as Itching Powder, all right Angelina?"

"Got it. Check for Itching Powder."

And so the feast began, with Angelina jumping in at odd spots in their conversation, adding tidbits here, a comment there, but otherwise remaining silent. Remus didn't know what to expect, but it sure hadn't been this.

__

Present

"... and that is how Remus and Angelina met. They weren't friends at all for our third year, and barely knew each other during the fourth. But in our fifth year, Remus's mother died, and Angelina felt bad for him, so she stayed with him for a while. They became good friends after that. She never was fond of Peter, smart girl, but she adored the rest of us. Finally, by our sixth year both Remus and James were dating the people they liked. James and Lily, of course, and Remus and Angelina. No girl would give Peter the light of day, and I dated so many..."

__

Flashback

The Marauders Sixth Year

"So, Padfoot, which girl are you asking to the dance this year?" James asked.

The Marauders were lounging in the Common Room, waiting for next class to begin, and they were preparing to ask their girlfriends to the dance.

"I don't know. I don't think Jessica-"

"You dated her."

"Then Lela-"

"Dated her."

"What about Samantha?"

Remus considered for a minute. "No, but you talked about her in your sleep. She's still open too, if what Angelina tells me is correct."

Sirius grinned happily.

"Well, that settles my problem. What about you Wormtail? Who're you asking?" Sirius asked the pudgy boy who was curled up in the corner. Peter frowned.

"No one. Maybe the Hufflepuff girl will ask me to dance again," Peter said. The group grinned and continued to think for a while.

"So, Prongs," Sirius began, "when are you asking Lily?" James sighed.

"You think she'll go with me? She might have already been asked," James said mournfully. Remus snorted.

"Lily? No, she'll reserve a place for you. You're still worried about that? That is... what is the word I'm looking for? Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Stupid. I think the word you're looking for is Stupid. James, get over it, she likes you and you'll never be able to get rid of her."

"And I would want to... why?"

"Variation is a good thing!"

"Maybe for you, Padfoot, but just because I haven't dated half of the school doesn't make me less of a man."

"Prongs, Prongs, Prongs. I've only dated a quarter of the school. Half of the school and I would have dated all the female population. Or the male, but I'm not going to go there. I've only dated half of the females, which makes one quarter."

"Nice to see your brain is still functioning, Padfoot."

"Shut up Moony. When are you going to ask your precious Angelina?" Sirius mocked. Remus frowned.

"I don't know if I will. She still doesn't know, and I don't want to deprive her at all."

"Moony, ask her, will you? It'll save us a lot of problems."

"Fine. I'll ask her tonight. Come on, Professor McGonagall will blow up if we're late one more time."

__

Present

"You can bet, of course, that Angelina agreed. They danced most of the night together, just like you and your parents, Harry," Sirius said. Hermione sighed happily.

"That is so romantic! What happened next?"

"The inevitable. She found out during our seventh year. And she didn't take it lightly."

__

Flashback

The Marauders Seventh Year

"Why didn't you tell me!" Angelina screamed, hurling a shoe at Remus. Remus ducked and it hit the wall behind him.

"Because of this! I knew you'd get angry!" Remus exclaimed, ducking again as Angelina's extra cauldron came zooming at him.

"How could you, Remus! I trusted you," Angelina whispered, her voice hoarse from the hours of screaming she had just finished. Remus sighed and slid to the ground.

"I'm sorry I broke your trust, all right? Now let me help you clean up this mess. I don't think Lily and the other girls will take lightly to it," Remus said gently, kneeling to pick up all the shoes she had thrown at him. Her hand was over his in an instant.

"No. Get out of here. Now. And don't come back," she whispered. Remus jolted as though shocked, and stared at Angelina.

"You... hate me? I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Remus. I need some time. Don't even look at me until I do," she hissed. Remus stumbled out of her dorm, half blinded by tears. Of all girls... of all girls he thought Angelina would understand. Remus sank into the chair closest to him, and was vaguely aware that the other Marauders were staring at him.

"Moony?"

"She- she knows. And she isn't happy. I can't talk to her. She- she won't have me. She hates me," he whispered. Instantly, the others were by his side.

"If she hates you now, then she isn't worthy of your affection," James declared, slapping Remus on the back. Sirius nodded.

"You'll find a girl who excepts you! For who you are. She's out there, even if she isn't Angelina!" exclaimed Sirius. Peter joined into the throe.

"She shouldn't have cared. It's not like you're a werewolf all the time," he squeaked. Remus smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys. I-I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm kind of tired."

__

Present

"She didn't speak to him for an entire month. He was miserable during that time, hardly eating, barely speaking, and his dreams at night were usually nightmares. But she got over it. She told us that she didn't care that he was a werewolf, it was just such a shock, and that he had broken her trust by not telling her the truth all those years," Sirius explained. Harry stared at Sirius.

"So, Remus took her back even after her reaction? I certainly wouldn't have."

"Harry, has Ron ever gotten mad at you for who you are?" Sirius asked insightfully. Harry nodded.

"Well, this is how it was with Remus. He understood that someone would react this way, but after Angelina came around, he forgave her. They stopped dating for another month, but after a long talk, they decided that they loved each other, and that being friends was enough, but they wanted to try dating again. And they did. 

"I'm not going to tell you about their wedding. It would take to long. But is was so perfect, and so happy. They got married about a month after James and Lily," Sirius concluded. He smiled and looked around the room.

"What happened to Angelina?" Harry whispered. Sirius froze.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that. I will, though. Luna and Lupita were told that she died in a Muggle car accident, but that isn't really what happened. Her death was only three years after James and Lily's, and it was a painful reminder of the past, and of the fact that Voldemort still had supporters.

__

Flashback

Night of Angelina's death

"They're precious, Remus," cooed Remus's friend John, poking the two little girls in his arms. They were only twenty days old. Remus smiled and took Luna into his arms.

"I know. Angelina was so happy," Remus said happily. 

Remus was staying in a cottage ten miles away from the nearest town. Angelina herself was back in their small house in town. Remus had left with the girls for a little while because he, John, and his other friend Robert needed to discuss some things about Voldemort. The girls had been driving Angelina nuts, with their constant needs, so Remus had volunteered to take them, insisting that they would be of no trouble.

"So tell me, Remus. What the names Luna and Lupita?" Robert asked from across the room. Remus bit his lip to try and keep from laughing.

"Angelina named them. She told me that my last name is a variation of 'Wolf'. Luna means 'Moon', and Lupita means 'Little Wolf'. So Luna's name taken into meaning means 'Moon Wolf', and Lupita's means 'Little Wolf Wolf'. Angelina thought it was cute. Poor Lupita. Having to deal with a name that means little wolf wolf," Remus joked. Robert and John laughed and leaned back in their chairs.

"Let's get to work. Carina wants me home in another thirty minutes," Robert told him. Remus nodded and they set out a few things. Finally, after another thirty minutes of crucial planning, Remus stood and picked up the girls.

"Well, Angelina is expecting me, as Carina is probably for you. Let's call it a night," Remus said. The rest of the group nodded, when they heard a knock on the door. Remus frowned for a second, and then unlocked it and allowed the person to come in.

It was Dumbledore, and he looked very sad for some reason. Remus looked at his former Headmaster.

"What is it, Professor Dumbledore? Is there something you need?" Remus asked, highly confused at why his old Headmaster would visit him in the middle of the night.

"Remus... I'm afraid I've come to tell you some bad news. It's Angelina. She's dead, Remus. Carina went over to her house about ten minutes ago, and... the Dark Mark was in the air above the house. You need to come with me."

Remus stared blankly at Dumbledore, and then collapsed to the ground.

__

Present

"That's horrible!" Ron muttered. Sirius nodded grimly.

"Remus told me he had nearly died that day. It was bad enough... he didn't really have any friends. Robert and John found out a day later about his lycanthropy, and they never spoke to him again. He raised Luna and Lupita all by himself. It was," Sirius reflected sadly, "probably the only thing that kept him alive during that time."

Ron raised his hand hesitantly. "I have a question. You probably shouldn't answer it, but if you could Sirius... are Luna and Lupita werewolves?" Ron blurted. Sirius sighed.

"Luna is, Lupita isn't," he said softly. Ron frowned.

"Why one and not the other? What I mean is, who bit Luna and not Lupita?"

Sirius stiffened visibly and sunk back in his chair.

"I can't answer that. It isn't information for me to give," Sirius said slowly.

"I can give it. And I will," a voice from the corner said. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet and looked into the darkness. Remus stepped out of the corner, looking very sad and tired.

"I bit Luna, Ron. When she was seven," Remus told them. Hermione gasped.

"How could you? As in, how could you? How was that possible?" Remus pulled a chair from one of the desks and flopped down into it, looking as miserable as he ever did.

"Lupita was away at her friends house on the night of the full moon. Luna liked to stay home more often than not, and usually I locked her in her room. I didn't have time that night. I managed to lock myself in the basement of the house we owned at the time, but Luna was very curious. She came downstairs and unlocked the door. I- the werewolf bit her on her shoulder, and she got out of the basement quickly enough, thankfully. She locked the door behind her and hid up in her room. The next morning, when I woke up, I found her curled up on her bed. The doctor healed her, but told her that she was a werewolf too. It was horrible, her first transformation. It was like seeing an image of mine," Remus whispered. He sounded so unhappy that Harry just wanted to cry.

"Final question. Why didn't you tell us that you had children?" Harry asked. Remus smiled slightly.

"That is only mildly easier. We didn't tell anybody because Luna has a prophecy laid on her. A few, actually, mostly predicting that she will 'help defeat the snake', which Sirius and I believe means Voldemort. There is a large prophecy, that foretells a couple of things, and we just didn't want her to get hurt. If anybody knew that she can help defeat Voldemort, she might be targeted. Any other questions?"

"Can you tell me what the prophecy is? I take Ancient Runes, and we did prophecy decoding last year, so I can probably translate it," Hermione said eagerly. Remus shook his head.

"No, not yet. Now, to bed with all of you. And tell no one about the prophecy about Luna, all right?" Remus instructed. The kids nodded, and the group left together.

No one noticed that a rat that looked very familiar was sitting in the corner.

That is the end of the fifth chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll answer them as best as I can. Oh, and I know that I have a lot of prophecy's involved with this story. I like em, that's why! 


	6. Dueling and a Full Moon

Sorry that it's been a while. I've been busy, and then I got sick. I swear, I'm going to the doctor someday, really, I am. Ok, this is the next chapter (obviously). Oh, and I just found out that I'm on three peoples favorites list. Anybody want to fess up? No, I'm not angry, I just want to know who!! The suspense can kill, you know....

Chapter (is it six?) Six: Dueling and the Full Moon

"I don't want to get up!" screamed Rose, clinging onto her pillow. Luna sighed and turned to Amy, who was sitting on her bed, looking very amused.

"A little help, Amy? Please?" she begged. Amy grinned and walked over to the pouting Rose.

"Rose, dearest, you're going to be late for breakfast. What do you want more, sleep or food?" she asked calmly. Rose stared at the canopy for a minute, and then climbed out of bed. Luna stared in amazement at Amy. She shrugged.

"Just gotta try to get to the savage beast through it's wants, is all," she explained.

"I heard that! I am not a savage beast, Miss Kensington. Where's your sister, by the way?" asked Rose. Her voice was muffled from her head being buried in her trunk. Amy sighed and fell back onto Rose's bed.

"Hmm? Oh, she went to go see Mina. She needed her.... something. I think it was her enchanted mirror or something, but I can never be sure," Amy explained. Luna nodded and smoothed her hair down. 

"Rose, are you DONE yet?" she asked impatiently. Rose poked her head up from the trunk and scowled at her.

"I don't know what robes to wear!" protested Rose. Luna rubbed her forehead.

"Here's a suggestion. How about the school regulation robes?" she suggested. Rose scowled at her again.

"I have ten pairs of black robes, and they all are different. Here, you help me choose. The ones that are enchanted to make me look thinner, or the ones enchanted to make me look taller. Or, hey, what about my robes with the seventy pockets? They hold Dungbombs, Fireworks, and other miscellaneous things," Rose proclaimed. Luna sighed again. 

"You don't really need to look thinner OR taller. Just pull on the robes with the seventy pockets. That way you can store some of our things in them," she snapped. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, Miss Lupin. I suggest you calm down. What is wrong anyway?" she asked.

Luna knew what was wrong. She felt horrible, and wasn't happy about it. Tonight was the full moon, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'm just tired. And very, very hungry. Toss the robes on over your pajamas, you can change properly later. I'm hungry. Let's go!" she snipped again. Rose glared at her, but tossed the robes over her head.

"All right, fine, I will. Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll miss breakfast all together, and then we'll be late for Dueling class," said Rose. Luna stared at her.

"You're yelling at us about being late?!"

*************************************************************************************************

"We'll be working in pairs, so-" Remus was saying, when suddenly Luna, Rose, and Amy burst into the classroom.

"We're-not-late!" gasped Rose. Sirius raised an eyebrow at them, and Luna watched as her father fought back a smile.

"Very well, girls. Please take a seat. I won't deduct points this time, but if you're late again, I'm afraid I'll have too," Remus said calmly. Luna sighed in relief and collapsed into the nearest desk.

"As I was saying, we'll be working in pairs, so if you could please choose your partners. Make sure they are equal in strength for right now. Later we will be pairing you up with other people, but for today we just want to know what you've learned," he continued. Instantly, the class jumped to their feet and began looking for partners. Luna turned to Rose.

"Partner?" she asked lazily. Rose shrugged.

"I don't know, Luna. You know what Professor Lupin said- work with partners of equal strength. Everyone knows I'm so much stronger than you!" teased Rose. Luna rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. She watched as her father and Sirius stood before each other, wand in hand.

"Before we begin, remember this. No Unforgivable curses. Nothing stronger than a first year curse. Nothing, understand? Go easy for right now. All right. Bow to your partner to begin," Sirius commanded. Luna bowed to Rose, and watched as the rest of the class did the same. Her father smiled vaguely at Sirius and then quickly turned to the class.

"You may begin your duel. _Please_ don't hurt anyone severely."

Rose grinned at Luna and raised her wand.

_It's just like fencing, it's just like fencing. You gotta wait your turn. Right of way, and all_, Luna thought to herself as she waited for Rose to cast her charm.

"Rictusempra!" she shouted. A silvery light shot out of her wand. Luna paused and thought quickly.

_Wait for it.... wait for it... now!_

Luna raised her wand just in time and blocked. She whipped around and pointed her wand at Rose.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted in turn. Rose was blasted off her feet, but kept her wand in hand. She pointed at herself and cried out: "Wingardium Leviousa!" Rose was soon floating and managed not to go slamming into a wall. She pointed her wand back at Luna and grinned.

"Kepicurnicus!" she screamed. Luna frowned.

_What the heck does that do?_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a bucket was above her. Luna looked at it, and then it tipped. A greenish liquid poured over her, and Luna gasped. It was green, slimy water! She glared at Rose.

"Finite Incantatem!" she screamed at Rose. She fell to the ground heavily. "Caecus!" Luna yelled in return. The Momentary Blindness Curse. Rose screamed.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. Amy looked up from her duel a few feet away.

"Language, Rose. Just Finite Incatatem it! Good one, Luna! Caecus!" Amy screamed. Luna barely had time to register that Lita was blind before Rose was back on her feet.

"Oh, that's it. No more Miss Nice Black. Ventosus!" she yelled in return. Luna was swept off her feet, a strong wind carrying her.

_What... oh, duh. The Swirling Wind Charm. Usually used to move things... guess it works, though._

Luna scowled at Rose through the wind.

"Tarantallegra!" Luna whispered. The Dancing charm hit Rose full on, and she began to dance. Luna laughed in the wind, when suddenly, everything stopped.

Sirius and her father stood in front of her, looking amused.

"Very good class. You're obviously pretty good at this. Some of you were using some rarer curses, and some used charms that are used for other things. However, many of you stuck to traditional curses, such as the Jelly Legs hex," her father said, looking pointedly at Lita and Amy, "or the Full Body Bind." Here he looked at Michelle and Tim Vendetti. Sirius grinned from behind her father.

"Gotta learn creativity, kids. Hey, why don't Remus... Professor Lupin and I show you the Disarming Charm to begin with, all right? Remus, you'll be on the receiving end," announced Sirius. Her father rolled his eyes, but dutifully raised his wand as though he were preparing to send a curse. Sirius grinned.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted. Remus went flying through the air, and his wand was caught by Sirius, who was smiling. Remus clambered to his feet and looked angrily at Sirius.

"You did that on purpose!" he protested. Sirius smiled.

"I had to get you back for that little comment about you being the better dueler, didn't I?" he asked innocently. Remus sighed and then turned back to the class.

"That is the Disarming Charm. Once you get the hang of it, you shouldn't," Remus glared at Sirius, "end up sending people through the air unless it's on purpose." Sirius began whistling innocently.

"We noted some originality from Miss Black. She sent a Swirling Wind charm at Miss Lupin. Usually, Swirling Wind charms are only used to move debris after a storm. Also, Miss Black used a Water charm. To use a water charm, you usually just say Curnicus. However, Miss Black used the prefix Kepi, which changes the water green. This ends up putting a stain in clothing, much to my disdain," Remus paused and sighed at his daughters black- now green- robes.

"I saw that Miss Kensington and Miss Lupin used Caecus on their partners. Caecus is an older charm, and is hardly known of now. It is a Momentary Blindness Charm, which allows an opponent to relax for a minute. It can be repelled by Finite Incantatem," Sirius continued. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Miss Salvay used Taylingus, another old charm. This is called the Sneezing charm in good old English. It causes an opponent to sneeze in a rapid succession, over and over again, until the next charm is placed. Another charm we saw was from Mr. Reidly to Mr. Avarius. He used Satum Saturum, which is a diversionary tactic. It creates multiple images of the sender, which confuses the opponent. They are seen only to the receiver, and it allows the defendant to either escape or cast another spell."

Sirius grinned. "Class time is up, unfortunately. So... what's their homework, Professor Lupin?" he asked in a teasing voice. Some of the kids groaned, but Remus smiled.

"A simple essay on some charms that are not commonly used in duels. Due next week. Not very long, just give me two charms, all right? And not any that Professor Black and I mentioned!" he called as the class left.

Luna grinned at Rose, who was still a bit upset about the Caecus charm.

"How could you use that on me? That was so rude! I didn't even know what was going on!" Rose yelled. Luna grinned again.

"That's the joy of a good charm. The enemy never knows what to expect," she explained. Rose sniffed at her.

"Well, I'm not the enemy, now am I? Why do we even need that class!" she protested again. Luna stared at her in amazement.

"Uh, dummy, maybe because Voldemort is back in full swing?" Amy asked from behind them. Rose laughed suddenly.

"Duh, I am stupid. Sorry for getting all huffy, Lupin. Scared me a bit, is all," she said. Rose stuck out a hand.

"Truce? We study the curses, hexes, and charms together?" she asked. Luna thought a moment.

"Truce."

*************************************************************************************************

"I'm going to be sick," Luna moaned. They were in the middle of Herbology class, where Professor Sprout was explaining about that days lesson.

"- will not be having a normal lesson today, class. Instead, our lesson will take place tonight, under the full moon," Sprout continued. Luna turned pale. She was going to miss class. Rose glanced at her in concern and then raised her hand.

"Ah, Professor? What will we be studying tonight that we can't study another night?" she asked carefully. Professor Sprout raised an eyebrow.

"For your information, Miss Black, we will be studying Moonroses." (A/N- Shameless plug, I know. But hey, now you know where I got my pen name from!) Some of the class gasped.

"Moonroses? Aren't they... you know, a myth?" Amy asked, breathless. Professor Sprout smiled at all the amazed faces.

"No, Miss Kensington, they are quite real. We have a bunch planted near the Forbidden Forest, and we will be plucking them tonight. You will be allowed to pluck two, one to give to Professor Snape, and one to keep or give to someone else," Sprout explained. The class sneered.

"Why would we give them to Professor Snape?" Robert Faltroid asked. 

"They are used in several potions, and he needs some anyway. Please open your books and read about this rare and beautiful plant, please," she snapped at them. The class pulled their books from their bags and flipped open to the pages. Luna stared at the picture in amazement.

It was a beautiful flower, really. It seemed so perfect in everyway. Luna sighed and began reading the caption.

_The Moonrose is a beautiful rose, and somewhat rare. Its' petals are silver in color, and in the correct conditions, it appears to be a liquid. It can only be picked under the full moon. If it is picked another time, it will wilt._

The Moonrose was first discovered in the late 15th century by renowned witch Selena Rovena. When Rovena was up at night surveying the family ghoul, she noticed a silver glimmer in the field by her house. While exploring, she found the delicate flower and plucked it. It didn't wilt until the day she died.

While Moonrose's only bloom under the full moon, it does remain alive for a full day after the moon. However, it is useless in this form, and will crumble to dust by the time the Moon rises at dusk.

The Moonrose is used in many potions, usually healing ones. It is also part of an ancient protection spell (turn to page 393 to read of it).

The Moonrose symbolizes eternal friendship when given to someone. It can also mean love for one another, but it is rarely used in this form. The Moonrose, for some unknown reason, will only wilt when the owner dies. It has been recorded, however, to stay alive after that, if given to someone else, or if a promise has been made on it. 

Luna read the caption in amazement. She so wanted to be able to go out and pick one... but it was the full moon, and she couldn't be out anyway. She sighed and decided to look up the ancient protection spell. Rose was already there when she glanced at her book, and seemed immersed in the reading.

_The Moonrose, continued._

As said on page 102, the Moonrose is used in an ancient protection spell. This spell can only be cast between true friends or true lovers. It binds the spell casters together, and will not let them go. If a person abandons them after taking this spell, they will be killed instantly.

There are, officially, two spells that this flower is used in. One is the protection spell. Another is the friendship spell. This spell, listed below, can only be cast between to open hearts. It must be cast under the waning moon, which is usually obvious a few days after the full moon. It too cannot be broken, or the person who broke it will be killed instantly. These spells are not recommended to be used for anyone younger than 100. It is a powerful spell, and can kill an unskilled wizard. 

Luna merely scanned the rest of the page. It wasn't very important, it was just warnings, and more history about the spells. It bored her. She wasn't very good at History of Magic to begin with, and she didn't want to have to deal with it now. Finally, at the bottom of the page, was the friendship spell that had been mentioned earlier in the chapter. She read it softly to herself.

_By this rose I bind to you_

Eternal friendship, through and through.

If broken, I will die

Never to see the night sky. 

If kept, eternity will reign.

From heaven's eyes

Glory will not feign.

Never in any day

Shall I betray

The promise given here.

By this rose I bind to you

Eternal friendship, through and through.

Luna stared at it in amazement. It really was a promise. And it said in the spell, that if it was broken, the person would die. But what did those three lines in the middle mean. From the 'If Kept' part to the 'Glory will not' part? Luna sighed in frustration and closed her book. It didn't matter, anyway. She couldn't pluck it. The moon was up tonight, and it was looking for her.

*************************************************************************************************

Luna glanced at the clock as she made her move across the chess board. Ten minutes until she had to leave.

"Check mate," she said lazily. Michelle stared at the board for a minute, then scowled.

"Yeah, you got me. I swear, you cheated somehow," she snapped. Luna smiled half-heartedly at her, and then stood up. She would leave now.

"Hey, Rose? Tell Professor Sprout I'm in the Hospital Wing, all right? I'm not feeling well, she'll understand," she said. Rose smiled sadly at her, and Amy glanced up from her Exploding Snap cards.

"You haven't been looking well, Luna. Isn't your cold any better?" she asked, grabbing a couple of cards as the tower exploded. Luna smiled at her.

"No, it isn't. I'll be back in the morning, try to grab a Moonrose for Professor Snape for me, will you? Tell Sprout you're picking in my behalf," she said. She carefully climbed through the portal door and walked down the hall, her bones groaning in protest.

As she walked down the hall, she looked at the portraits on the wall (A/N- Hey, I'm a poet, and didn't even know it!). They frowned at her as she walked past, and some even began whispering about her. Luna kept her head down against the accusatory manner of the portraits, when suddenly she went ice cold. She gasped, and looked up.

A female ghost stood in front of her, smiling sadly. It wore Victorian clothing, and it's hair was down. The ghost passed through her again, and Luna continued walking.

Finally, she reached the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey stood by the door, waiting with her father and Sirius. Luna looked at them in surprise.

"Father, Sirius, what are you doing here?" she asked softly. She had expected her father to spend the night in his office. Sirius smiled ruefully.

"Remus couldn't get the potion. He got here a day after he would have needed to take it before. I am going to spend the night with him, in the upper rooms," he explained. Her father smiled sadly at her and talked quietly to Sirius. Luna knew what this meant. Sirius was there to keep the werewolf away from her. It would end up killing her if it knew she was there... 

Luna shuddered and watched as Madam Pomfrey prodded the Whomping Willow. The limbs froze and Madam Pomfrey pointed to the hole.

"Go quickly now. The moon is almost up. I'll be around in the morning to get you, although I think it is best if you skip breakfast in the morning, all right? Good luck," Madam Pomfrey called as the three of them disappeared into the tunnel. 

Luna looked at her father. He was pale, and looked sicker than he usually did. Then again, she reflected, he couldn't look any worse than her.

The tunnel took forever to get through. It was musty, and smelled funny. She hoped the Shrieking Shack was somewhat better. Suddenly, her father stopped. They were at the door. Sirius leaned forward and opened it, and they entered in.

Luna looked around as she saw it. It was dusty, decayed, and pretty ugly. But it had solid doors, and the windows were boarded up, so she supposed it must be safe. Her father looked at her.

"Sirius and I will be upstairs. Don't you dare come up there, or I'll take points from Gryffindor," he said severely. Luna nodded mutely, and her father softened. "It's not that bad, really. You'll get used to it. Good luck, Luna. The potion should get rid of some of the pain."

Luna nodded again as she felt her bones creak. Her father stared at her for a minute, then turned and dashed up the stairs. Luna smiled at Sirius, who grinned in return, and then he was gone. She was alone.

She decided to find a good, strong room to transform in. She didn't need it, really, since she would be safe with the potion, but she would feel better, just in case and all. She found one near the very end, a living room like area. It had a rather battered couch, and a broken table by it. Luna smiled and ran her hands along the rough wood. It felt wonderful.

Luna felt the moon begin to rise, and quickly sat down on the couch. Her stomach felt queasy, all ways the beginning signs of the change. She bit her lip, trying to bite back a scream as her bones rearranged themselves. It didn't work, however, as the changes continued. She screamed. She heard her father echo her from upstairs, and then.... she was a wolf.

It wasn't bad, really. Better smell, that was for sure. She could smell herself, or at least the scent she had left behind. It was very weird.

_Well, this isn't so bad. I can just curl up, and go to sleep. Or not, probably not. The wolf doesn't want to sleep, might as well keep part of it happy. Darn animal. Wish we had a muggle TV or something. How about a book? Wolves can read, correct. Oh, forget the wolf. I can read, and I'm essentially human... did I bring my book?_

Luna jumped off the couch and began nosing around in the bag she had brought, as a just in case. She had some water, some small snacks, band aids... but she couldn't find her book.

Success! It was Rose's book, actually. Stained Shadows, by Metuka Himn. She nosed the book open with her snout, and sat down for a night of glorious reading.

*************************************************************************************************

"Please cut carefully, girls!" yelled Professor Sprout at Rose, Amy, and Lita. Rose rolled her eyes and snipped off another rose.

They were beautiful, even more beautiful than the book had described. Sprout had taken one look at them, and said you could pick up to six. There were over a hundred anyway, and the Gryffindor class were the only ones picking them, so it didn't really matter.

Rose knew who she was picking the six for. One for her, one for Luna, one for Amy, one for Lita, and two for her dad, so he could give one to someone else. 

"Hey, Rose? Who are you giving your six to? I'm giving one to Lita, one to Luna, one to you, one to Mina, one to my mom, but who else should I give it to?" Amy called. She had five roses in her hand, and had her scissors above a sixth. Rose shrugged.

"I'm giving one to you, one to Luna, one to Lita, two for my dad, and one for me," she said. Amy blinked, and then rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'm stupid. One-for-me!" she said in punctuated sentences. She snipped off the last flower.

"According to the book, these won't wilt until the owner dies, so we have a while," Lita whispered from behind them. Rose nodded.

"That's right. Come on, the rest of the class is leaving, we gotta go!" she exclaimed. She, Amy, and Lita took off with the rest of the class, betting on who would win a foot race.

*************************************************************************************************

Luna could feel the sun begin to rise, and closed her eyes, ignoring the pain. It came and went and she reopened her eyes. She rose from the couch and threw the book into her bag.

"Father?" she called upstairs. A minute later, both Sirius and her father came trudging down the stairs. They didn't look happy.

"Father?" she asked again. He smiled weakly at her and caught her hand in his.

"Come along, Luna. We can't be late for class," he yawned. Luna smiled at him and grinned at Sirius. He nodded at her, but wasn't up to his usual spirits. Luna felt tired too, so she understood.

Madam Pomfrey met them at the Whomping Willow and quickly ushered them back to the Hospital wing. Luna gratefully drank her medicine, and then decided it would be best for her to get back to the common room.

"Madam Pomfrey, may I leave?" she asked politely. She stared at her for a moment, and then smiled kindly.

"But of course my dear. If you are sure you aren't feeling any ill effects..." she trailed off. Luna sighed.

"Just tired, Madam. I'll be sure to catch up on sleep later. Thank you for your help!" she whispered cheerfully as she exited the Hospital Wing. 

Luna crept back to the common room quietly, hardly making a sound. Suddenly, she stopped, her insides cold just as they had been last night. She whirled around and saw the ghost that walked through her yesterday. It smiled sadly at her and opened it's mouth.

"Are you the Moon Wolf?" it asked in a whispery, broken voice. Luna frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," she answered politely.

"I am Miyuki Mercy Maypheen. That is my name. Are you Moon Wolf?" she asked again. Luna stared at Miyuki. 

"I'm quite sorry, but I don't know what you mean. You have a very pretty name. My name is Luna Lupin. I don't have a middle name," she said slowly. The ghost blinked at her. Then it smiled.

"Luna and Miyuki will be friends, you see? You be my friend? You tell me what goes on in Hogwarts?" she asked. Luna stared at Miyuki again. Something felt wrong...

"Luna and Miyuki will be friends. What does Miyuki mean?" she asked. Maybe her name would tell her something.

"Miyuki means 'deep snow'. It is Japanese. It implies peace and silence. Good bye, Luna Lupin," she said suddenly. She floated off, humming to herself. Luna stared after the ghost.

"Um, ok."

Luna slunk to the Fat Lady and issued the password (Kneazle fur!) and curled up on a couch. The sun was already up, but nobody was moving yet. So she stared at the fire for a few minutes, knowing that Lita would be up in a few minutes.

"Hey, you're back! How did... you know... go?" a voice from the left of Luna asked. She jumped and saw Rose standing there, holding a flower. Luna shrugged.

"As well as could be expected. How did Herbology go last night?" she asked. Rose grinned.

"Oh, it was awesome. In a weird way. Here, I got you a flower. We were allowed to pick six, you know? There were one hundred last night, and they re-grow each month! Isn't that cool! Amy and Lita got you one too. They were sad you had to miss out on all the fun," Rose muttered. She seemed to be trying to keep her voice down for some reason.

"You're allowed to talk in my almighty presence, you know Rose? You can be as awestruck as you want, but you are allowed to talk," teased Luna. Rose glared at her.

"Shuddup. Amy and Lita are both still asleep. And let me tell you, Lita can bite when she wants to! Think she broke my finger," Rose whimpered. Luna rolled her eyes. A sudden clattering from upstairs informed Luna that the others were awake.

"AMY SOLSTICE KENSINGTON!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!" screamed a very angry Lita all of a sudden. Rose and Luna looked at each other, and then ran upstairs to see what the commotion was.

*************************************************************************************************

"And you are sure the girl suspects nothing?" demanded Voldemort. A ghost stooped before him.

"I am certain my Lord. With the information Wormtail brought us, and my extra spying, we will be sure to capture her and the boy unawares. I just need to find out if she is the Moon Wolf or not. She seems uncertain as to what I am speaking of," hissed Miyuki. Voldemort turned away.

"Of course. Be sure to leave a copy of the prophecy by Harry Potter's bed. His friend will be sure to try and decipher it. Leave me, Miyuki. I grow tired of your presence," snapped Voldemort. Miyuki rose from her kneeling position and glided from the room.

"I will have the girl, then? She will be mine?" Miyuki demanded suddenly, turning and facing Voldemort. He glared at her with his snake-like eyes.

"In two different worlds you have been faithful, Miyuki. In the mortal world, and the spirit world. You will have your phoenix. Just be sure to give the prophecy to Harry Potter after we attack. Leave!"

Miyuki swept herself away and smiled a bit. She would have her reward. She would be resurrected by the phoenix. She would live, and rule at Voldemort's right arm.

"And," the ghost mused, "I'll join my 'husband', as it were, once more. Poor Wormtail, must be lonesome without me."

Hmm, twist, yes? Tell me what you think of my new characters, such as Miyuki, the evil ghost; Micaro, the mysterious DADA teacher; Luna, the heroine of our story; Rose, the prankster; Amy, the sweet, kind girl- until she plays a prank; Lita, the shy, sweet one; Marcella Malfoy, the wicked one; and of course, what do you think about my perfect Moonrose?

I already have the next two chapters essentially planned, so you'll be seeing them soon!

__


	7. Surprise Attack

Yeah, I kind of stopped writing my other story for a while (darn writers block!), so these chapters might come out more quickly for a while. Um, this is chapter seven, and -yeah. Please review and all that jazz. I'll send you a yummy cake if you do, with your choice of frosting! Ok, in this chapter we- well, it's more of an action chapter than the last couple. Not much, I don't write action very well. If you beg to differ, feel free, but... be prepared. Be prepared folks....

Oh, and I know absolutely nothing about Tarot, so bear with me, ok? All I know is some of the cards.

Chapter Seven: Surprise Attack

"Ok, so we just scribble down what we see in our Tarot?" Ron asked. Harry stared at the layout of the cards.

"Um, I think so. I got the Hanged Man, right here. What does that mean? In conjunction with this card?"

"Harry, that is the Knight of Pentacles," Hermione huffed from where she sat. She was peering over her Arithmancy book. Harry stared at her.

"I thought you thought this was a load of rubbish," Ron reminded her. Hermione smiled at them.

"Don't you remember when I spent the summer with Viktor?" she asked. Harry heard Ron mutter something under his breath which sounded very much like 'Vicky', but Hermione either didn't hear it, or chose to ignore it.

"His mother reads the Tarot a great deal. She taught me a bit," laughed Hermione. Ron stared at his cards once more, then turned to his bit of parchment.

"Ok, my cards will predict... suffering. Because of... the Tower in conjunction with the Queen of Wands. That sounds all right, right? What about you Harry?" Ron asked as he scribbled down his answer. Harry stared at the cards. Then he shrugged.

"My cards say that a great battle will occur soon, and that someone will die in it. Because of what I said, Hanged Man, which I would think symbolizes death, and the Knight of Pentacles, which can just mean a battle. Next combination... the Hermit. Oh, great. Even I know what that means," scowled Harry. Hermione glared at him.

"In the Tarot sense it doesn't mean quite what you think. It means that you refuse to listen to good advice. It also means that you've fooled everyone into thinking that you're unconcerned about life, at least in this instance," Hermione snapped.

Harry paused. That did sound like him a bit. Oh well, moving on.

"High Priestess. Doesn't that mean a great deal of magical power or something?" Ron asked. He squinted at his card. Harry shrugged and stared at the book. Then he threw it to the floor.

"Useless thing. Just say that it means you'll be a great wizard when you're older, but you'll end up dying because of the Fool card. You know she loves misery," Harry grinned. Ron smiled too, and added it to his list.

Harry began concentrating on his cards. There were just to many of them. He didn't know what meant what!

He paused and began thinking again, when he felt a flash of burning heat. Then he saw blackness, pure and unrivaled.

_"Wormtail, we grow close," a voice hissed. A small, balding man nodded beside the man. The tall figure pointed at Hogwarts._

"Disable the wards, Wormtail," the voice commanded. The small man clearly blanched.

"My- my Lord. I am n-not suited f-for disabling s-spells," the man stuttered. The tall figure glared at him, and then turned to a wispy figure.

"Miyuki, disable the wards," the voice snapped. The wispy thing floated forward and raised her hands. For a brief moment, her eyes glowed green, and then she whirled around.

"It is done, my Lord. We are permitted," she whispered. The tall figure pointed at the small man.

"Release the creatures from there confinements." The tiny man hurried forward to a large, silver cage, and he snapped open the door. Out bounded multiple creatures. Dementors, chimaeras, manticores, quintapeds, trolls, everything!

The tall figure pointed a finger at Hogwarts and smiled grimly.

"Attack."

Harry snapped awake, clutching his scar. Ron and Hermione stood over him, looking worried.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" asked Ron. Harry scrambled to his feet.

"No, nothing is right. I- I have to go. I'll be back. Don't worry," Harry said quickly. He ran out of the Common Room, and dashed down the hall, ignoring the portraits that told him to walk.

Finally, he reached his desired destination. Dumbledore's old office. McGonagall's new office. He stood in front of the gargoyle and thought quickly.

"Ok, Dumbledore liked sweets, maybe McGonagall stuck to them out of habit... Chocolate Frog? Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans? Cauldron Cakes? Pumpkin Pasties? Fizzing Whizbees?" Harry asked to the gargoyle. It didn't move.

"Oh, come on. It's an emergency! Lemon drops!" he yelled. To his surprise, the gargoyle swung open. He stared at it for a minute, and then disappeared inside.

"... now Meghan, it just doesn't seem possible. You know what I think of Sybil, and-"

"Exactly, I know what you think of Sybil. And I know a real trance when I see one, and it was a real one!" shouted a voice in return to Professor McGonagalls. Harry raised his hand hesitantly to the door, but made up his mind quickly. He knocked.

Professor Micaro answered the door, and blinked in surprise at seeing him.

"Er, hello Harry. Do come in," she said rapidly, her voice sliding down. Harry smiled nervously at her and entered the office.

It had changed little since Dumbledore had died. The previous headmasters and headmistresses were along the walls of the circular room, but this time they were all awake. They looked particularly worried this time. And Fawkes was still there, sitting on his perch. He was joined this time by another bird, another phoenix supposedly. This one was bright purple. The Sorting Hat was sitting on the shelf, as was the sword he had pulled out of the Hat in his second year. And of course, in the cabinet, the Pensieve.

There were new things in the room as well. A jeweled mirror was against one of the walls. Two owls sat far away from the phoenixs in the corner. And there was a jumble of odd looking cords revealed. Before, Harry assumed, they had been hidden.

McGonagall looked at him in surprise.

"Why, Harry! What do you want?" she asked kindly. Harry cleared his throat a bit, and looked nervously at Micaro, who smiled weakly at him.

"Professor McGonagall, Voldemort-" Here, McGonagall winced, and Harry sighed. "Oh, sorry, You-Know-Who, is planning an attack against the school! I had another one of my vision things. My scar started hurting, and I guess I passed out. I saw Vol- You-Know-Who giving directions to Wormtail to let down the wards. He couldn't do it, so some lady did it. And he's bringing with him a bunch of Dark creatures. Trolls, Dementors, manticores, everything, Professor!" he nearly shouted. McGonagall blinked at him, and then jumped to her feet.

"This must be true, then. If Sybil AND Harry both saw it, then it must be true. But what I don't understand is why the wards still appear to be tied..." McGonagall trailed off, pointing at the mess of white cords. Micaro seemed distressed by this also, and she approached them carefully.

"You're right, Minerva. There doesn't seem to be any disturbance, and there doesn't feel like there is any disturbance, but both Sybil and Harry know there is a disturbance. What-" Micaro never got to finish. The cords came untied at a faster rate than the eye could see. Harry stared in amazement as McGonagall ran out the door. Micaro began to follow her, but then turned back to Harry.

"Harry, go back to your dorm. Tell anybody who is a fifth year and up they have to help us. Fourth year and below, find a safe place and hide. Go!" she called over her shoulder. Before Harry could register, she was gone.

He was frozen for nearly a minute, and then he ran. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he reached the Fat Lady.

"Kneazle- fur! Open up, it's an emergency!" he puffed. The Fat Lady swung open immediately, and Harry ran inside. Thinking quickly, he pointed his wand at his throat.

"Sonorus! EVERYBODY REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOM! NOW, NO EXCEPTIONS!" Harry screamed. The Common Room began to shake suddenly, as though a bunch of elephants were running down the stairs. Quickly, the entire Gryffindor house was standing in front of him. He kept the charm on.

"VOLDEMORT IS ATTACKING THE SCHOOL. ANYONE FIFTH YEAR AND UP PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL WITH YOUR WAND. YOU WILL BE HELPING IN THE FIGHT. ANYBODY FOURTH YEAR AND BELOW, PLEASE FIND A SAFE PLACE AND STAY THERE. DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL WE SAY!" Harry shouted again. The house stared at him for a split second, and then all chaos erupted. 

Fifth years, sixth years, and seventh years were scrambling to get their wands, while the younger ones were panicking. Harry could barely see that Hermione and Ron were making their way to the portal, and that Luna and her friends were trying to organize people. Before he could even blink, his friends were gone. He grabbed his wand from his pocket, and jumped into the crowds, ready to fight.

*************************************************************************************************

"We should be out there!" yelled Rose through the crowd. Amy and Lita whirled around instantaneously.

"Are you nuts!" they shouted at the same time. 

_That would have been amusing, were the situation not so serious_, Luna thought to herself as she grabbed Michelle by the arm.

"Come with us," she hissed. Michelle, eyes wide with panic, nodded quickly, and leeched onto her arm. Luna shook her off.

"Don't. Go with Amy and Lita. They'll take you to the dorm. I need to get more people," she said into Michelle's ear. She nodded again, and then latched onto Amy. She shouted her directions at Amy, and the rest of them headed off for the dorm. Then she turned to the crowd.

Some fourth years were grabbing a few of the third years and pulling them with them to hide. A bunch of second years were crying near the fire. Luna scowled at them, and they rushed off after the fourth years. Suddenly, someone slammed into Luna. She stared at the boy, and then realized who it was.

"Brian! Get Allen and Tim! Now!" she yelled. Brian nodded at her and yanked his friends after him. He followed Luna up to the dorm, and she nearly laughed as she saw his timid approach to the Girls Dorm. She grabbed his arm, and then they tumbled into the dorm.

Rose, Amy, Lita, and Michelle sat on Amy's bed. She led the boys over and sat them down.

"Look, we don't have a good place to hide. What should we do?" she asked the group. Rose's eyes darkened.

"I say we fight. They're going to need us. We're top in curses and charms!" she protested. Brian and Allen nodded. But Amy and Lita looked a bit unsure.

"You heard Harry's directions. Hide. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" whispered Lita. Amy nodded, and so did Tim. Then they looked at Luna. It was a tie. She began to think hard about what they all knew.

_Lita is top in our Charms class. She knows seventh year charms, for heaven sakes! The guys know some better and newer hexes and jinxs that might not really have a block. Rose and I are top duelers in class, and we know the old and forgotten curses. Amy... well, she knows everything. But what about Michelle? _Luna thought. She looked at the pale, trembling girl curled up on the bed. She didn't look very brave.

_Wait. Her shield was aqua. According to the book, that is a really good shield to have in times of need, or urgency. And she was the first one in class to be able to cast it. I wonder..._

"Michelle. Your shield. Do you think you could cast it over multiple people?" she asked sharply. Michelle looked up at her blankly, and nodded slowly. Luna made up her mind.

"We fight. The second you get hurt, get out of there. Don't ask questions, just run. Lets go. We'll try to join some of the younger groups," Luna snapped out quickly. Rose grinned, while Lita just turned very, very pale. Luna smiled an encouraging smile at her, and they raced out of the portal.

The school was chaos around them. People running around left and right. They ended up slamming into a screaming guy or girl a couple of times. Finally, they ended up in the Transfiguration corridor. A bunch of masked people were fighting some seventh years that Luna didn't recognize. She pointed her wand at the Death Eaters.

"Satum Saturum!" she yelled, aiming her wand at the tallest Death Eater. He shrieked in surprise, and one of the seventh years sent a curse flying at him. 

Luna quickly resolved herself to putting diversionary spells on the Death Eaters. Rose was actually dueling, Michelle was putting up a shield, and Amy and Lita were sending duo spells. As Luna raised her wand toward another Eater, she heard a dark, angry voice call out in the chaos.

"Menimenous!" it screamed. Luna didn't have time to prepare for the spell, and tried to block it, but she didn't even know what the spell was. She found out soon enough, though.

Suddenly, a burning hot pain met the spot in between her eyes. She screamed and dropped her wand. The pain was gone almost instantly, but it hurt like heck.

"Menimenous!" the voice yelled again. This time it hit Luna in the arm. She screamed. And then Rose screamed as someone put the curse on her. Then Lita and Amy cried out at the same time. Then the boys. And finally, Michelle.

Luna watched as Amy rose unsteadily to her feet. She pointed her wand at the ceiling and muttered something under her breath. Instantly, the ceiling collapsed. She watched in horror, and then yanked Michelle out of harms way. 

A huge barrier was formed, the students on one side, and the Death Eaters on another. Luna stood up slowly and looked around. The seventh years nodded their thanks at them, and ran away quickly, probably to look for another battle. Luna smiled at her friends.

"Well now, that didn't go over very well. I suggest we do what we were supposed to- hide."

Rose, Amy, Lita, Tim, and Brian all nodded, but Michelle and Allen shook their heads.

"We have to help," Michelle argued. Luna pointed one of her fingers at the barrier.

"You really want to get Menimenoused again, don't you?" she asked angrily. Michelle shook her head.

"I was against this from the start, if you'll remember. But now that we're involved, we have to help. We cannot just run away like cowards," she snapped back. Rose pointed her wand at Michelle and smiled brightly.

"Sure we can- watch!" she said happily. Mumbling something under her breath, a blue light shot from her wand. It hit both Michelle and Allen. Their eyes glazed over, and Rose nodded happily. Amy stared at them, then turned to Rose.

"What the heck did you do? They look like zombies!" she hissed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's a spell that'll make 'em follow us. It's harmless, really. Now let's get out of here!" she whispered urgently. Rose grabbed Lita's wrist, and Amy and Luna followed. 

They ran down several corridors that they recognized, passing battle after battle. Luna closed her eyes once, to avoid having to watch someone be killed. Finally, they reached a door that not even Amy recognized. Luna slammed the door open, and they all tumbled to the floor.

It was a dark room, with no lights or anything. The walls were perfectly smooth, not a single crack or crevice in it. It was a large circle, the only door being the one they had come in. The floor was softer than their beds. It was covered in carpet that felt fluffy to the touch. Luna pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she muttered. A dim light flooded the room, and they could see that the walls were black, and that the carpet was a lovely bluish color. She leaned against the wall and covered her eyes. Rose touched her.

"You ok?" she asked softly. Luna nodded, and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about the others," she mumbled. Rose nodded.

"I wish we could see them," she said quietly.

The walls began to glow. They began slowly turning blue, and Luna jumped into the middle of the room. Rose stared at the walls in astonishment, but Amy broke into a smile.

"Oh my gosh! I've heard of these!" she whispered excitedly. Lita had her wand raised, and looked ready to attack. She looked wildly at Amy.

"Can it kill us?" she asked fearfully. Amy shook her head and touched the now light blue walls.

"No... it's a Wish Room. They're so rare. A person in them makes a wish, and it comes true. This is probably a Visual Wish Room, judging by the walls. They're the rarest of them all, really. You make a wish to see something or someone, and the walls fill with the image. So many people die without ever being in here," she muttered. The walls were now a bright blue, and the room was filling with blackness. Luna's wand went out without her command, and a cold chill overcame them.

"Are you positive this thing is good?" Michelle asked nervously. All the spells cast had obviously been destroyed. 

"Yes, I'm sure. They aren't alive, they can't be good or evil. It's creating an atmosphere like the one that the others are feeling. Boy, I feel sorry for them. Now watch out, this really isn't like a movie theatre," she said. Rose blinked in the darkness.

"A movie theatre?"

"Meaning the images are going to pop out at us. It's going to be like we're in the battle, and not as though we're watching it. We can pass through people, and we won't feel the weapons, but it'll be way to real."

"Oh. Wonderful. Just ducky."

"Isn't it though?"

Luna watched as the room filled with an unnatural mist. The walls that had glowed blue were now turning into the sky, with stars and clouds. Most of the sky was gray from poor lighting. People began appearing slowly, as if the Wish Room was just beginning, and warming up. Luna sat down on the ground, slowly and carefully. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Amy, does it show us exactly what happens?" she asked. She assumed that Amy nodded, and her voice confirmed it.

"Yes, it does. Why?"

"So you're saying, someone's blood could come running down here?"

"Not exactly... it would just be an image of the blood."

"Ditto to Rose's answer."

"Shhh! It's warmed up and ready to begin!"

People surrounded Luna and Rose, who had joined her. Some they recognized, such as Harry and Ron. Some they didn't, such as a few fifth years. Everybody had wands, and many were injured. The Death Eaters had their hooded robes up, which covered their faces. Luna reached out tentatively to touch the robe, and was surprised to see her hand pass right through it. No one moved. She frowned, and then nodded slowly.

"Begin," she commanded. Instantly the battle began to play. Students, professors, and Death Eaters stepped on Rose and Luna, but they didn't feel it. It was so real. Almost too real. Luna began to watch carefully as the battle ensued.

*************************************************************************************************

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at the Death Eater. The wand came flying out of it's hands, but it grabbed it back instantly.

"Boy, do not toy with me. Your childish spells have no control over me," it hissed angrily. Harry reflected on how it sounded oddly like a snake, and he glared at it.

"Do you Death Eaters have any courage at all? You don't even show your faces!" he snapped. He pointed his wand again, trying desperately to remember the spells Professor's Lupin and Moody had taught him. 

"Uh... Prosterno!" he yelled. The Death Eater was knocked onto the ground. Harry continued to think. He didn't want to kill him, that wasn't what he was supposed to do. He nodded slowly.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled instantly. The Death Eaters limbs snapped to his sides, and his wand fell harmlessly to the ground. Harry knelt over the body and picked it up, pocketing it so the Death Eater couldn't use it again. He turned around to see Hermione battling an ugly beast. A Quinteped. She seemed alright, so Harry looked somewhere else.

The battle was going on everywhere. The trolls had disappeared. So had the Dementors and a few other creatures. Harry looked across the grounds, searching for the evil hooded creatures that Remus had taught him to fight against. They were completely gone... where were they? Harry didn't know how to defeat a manticore or a chimaera. Ron was fighting the Death Eaters valiantly. And where was Voldemort for that matter?

The only things Harry was looking for he couldn't find. He couldn't think about it long, however, as another Death Eater was busy sneaking up on him.

*************************************************************************************************

Remus and Sirius slipped quietly through the empty halls. They had helped a group of seventh years defeat some Death Eaters, and now were trying to find a quiet area to lure some others in. The Transfiguration corridor appeared blocked, for some odd reason, so that left the Charms corridor. It was the best place.

"Think you remember how to do a Compelling Charm?" Remus hissed at Sirius. He could practically feel his friend roll his eyes.

"Please. I've been doing those since my second year," he whispered back.

"Yes, you have, Black. Unfortunately, your plan won't work. Expelliarmus," a loud voice said. Their wands flew out of their hands. Remus and Sirius both looked up. They knew that voice...

Peter stepped in front of them, smiling a bit. Behind him were several Dementors. He snapped his fingers at them.

"Don't move, Dementors. Not until I say," he snapped. The ghostly things moved back into the shadows, waiting for his command. Sirius bared his teeth and scowled at Peter.

"Hello Peter. It's nice to see you're not hiding behind stronger things any more. What changed your mind?" he asked harshly. Peter laughed, but you could see the sweat beads on his head.

"Maybe because the Dark Lord has made me stronger. Or maybe it's because I know that we'll win this battle," he said simply. He was practically laughing. He fingered their wands gently, smiling ruefully.

"A pity... such nice wands. The Dark Lord will have fun snapping them. Sadly enough, he's given me orders not to, so I must wait. But to have a spell cast on you from your own wand? Why, that must be very ironic," he laughed. Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm to hold him back.

"Peter... you know we're stronger then you. You know that we could just attack you. We don't even need our wands," Remus said gently. Even though Peter was a traitor, he still had to treat him with respect. Peter laughed at him.

"I don't think so, werewolf. You've lost what strength you had by the transformations. And that one," he said, pointing at Sirius, "is still weak from Azkaban. I doubt you could take me," he said. Then he shrugged. "Besides, the Dementors would be on you in a second."

"Not if we ripped your vocal cords out first!" yelled Sirius. He lunged at Peter, yanking his arm away from Remus. Peter leapt back, and screamed.

"Dementors! Attack him!" he yelled. The Dementors swarmed around Sirius. Unfortunately for Peter, he had managed to grab his wand back. Peter ran from him, but didn't get far.

Remus tackled him, knocking his head into the floor. He snatched his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Peter.

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way," Remus said sadly. He kicked Peter in the gut quickly, and then ran over to help his friend. Pointing his wand, he concentrated on a happy thought. 

_"The day that Sirius was announced free of all charges,"_ he thought. 

"Expecto Patronum," he yelled. A silver beam shot from his wand, forming a wolf. It hit a few of the Dementors, but it could get no farther. He felt a searing pain on the back of his neck, and he dropped his wand in surprise. It came again, and he howled.

Peter picked him up by his robe collar and tossed him as far as he could, away from Sirius. He hit the ground hard, his head connecting with the ground in a cold _Snap!_ Peter smiled evilly at him, and showed him his silver hand.

"A gift from the Dark Lord. I hope you enjoy it," he growled. He slapped Remus hard across the cheek, and Remus howled again. The burn mark was left, and Peter laughed coldly.

"Once a wolf, always a wolf, Remus," he laughed. He kicked him in the head, and he curled up into a ball. 

_I have to help Sirius. Get up, you lout! You have to help Sirius. He needs you... he can't face those Dementors alone._

"Peter..." he said weakly. Peter leaned close to him.

"What is it, werewolf? Asking me to say good bye to your loved ones for you?" he said cruelly. Remus nearly laughed on the inside.

"If I'm.... If I'm always a werewolf.... then I have the strength of a werewolf at all times. Now go back to your master!" he yelled. He jumped up and punched Peter in the jaw. Peter tumbled to the ground, and Remus scrambled to grab his wand. He snatched it up from the ground and pointed it at Peter. Peter snarled at him, and jumped on him. His silver hand kept hitting Remus, but Remus was still managing to get the best of him.

"You never were a good fighter," he panted. Peter snarled and continued to attack. Remus shoved him off, and jumped to his feet.

"You always hid behind James and Sirius when we got in a fight. Never could stand up for yourself," Remus remembered aloud. Peter snapped.

"At least I'm better than you! You were what they were constantly protecting. It was always 'Poor Remus this, and poor Remus that'. Well what about poor Peter! I had a life too, you know! You were a dark creature. You weren't deserving of their attentions. It should have just been the three of us. It would have been better that way!" Peter bellowed. Remus shook his head sadly.

"Three years ago, Peter, maybe two. That's when that would have worked. I don't take time to feel sorry for myself anymore. It isn't worth it," he whispered. Suddenly, Sirius appeared behind him, his face pale and his hands shaking.

"And I beg to differ, Wormtail. You were the only one not deserving of our attentions," he sighed. Then he pulled out his wand and grinned wolfishly.

"And Peter? I have my wand back."

Remus smiled briefly at Sirius, and turned to take care of the Dementors. There had been 20, now there were 13. Remus felt the rush of cold dread and anxiety, but he ignored it. He turned to another happy memory, desperately reaching for one.

_The day Luna and Lupita were born. Angelina was so happy. She was practically glowing, with sweat pouring down her face. _

But the memory brought nothing but sadness. All he could think of was that Angelina died twenty days later, and that Sirius and James hadn't been there. He focused on something else.

_The day Luna and Lupita got their acceptance letters to Hogwarts!_

Focusing on that, he pointed his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. The silver shot out of his wand again, and the wolf hunted the Dementors. Five vanished instantly. Yet Remus felt drained, like he couldn't keep it up any longer. His hands were trembling violently, and he backed up to see how Sirius was doing.

Sirius was on top of Peter, punching him in the face, while Peter punched Sirius in the stomach. Neither looked very good, both being pale and covered in sweat. Remus dug out his wand and concentrated hard on finding a good spell, preferably one that wouldn't kill Sirius. Or Peter, but some things couldn't be helped.

"Anxieto Extremus!" he yelled. The spell drained him completely, but it hit Peter spot on. His face went pale, and his eyes went wide. Sweat dripped down heavily from his forehead, and tears formed in his eyes. He pushed Sirius off of him, and ran away. Remus collapsed to the floor, leaning against the wall. Sirius pressed his forehead to the floor, panting. He touched his arm carefully and winced. The bone was sticking out of his arm. Remus closed his eyes.

"That wasn't fun," he whispered. Sirius dragged himself over to Remus and joined him at the wall.

"I'll agree," he said hoarsely. Remus felt the tears begin to trickle out of his eyes, and he glanced at Sirius, to see he was long ahead of him. He choked most of them back, and looked over to where the Dementors had been. He was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there, holding a few off, while Harry was holding off the rest. 

_Will anything surprise me nowadays?_

He touched his cheeks lightly to feel the ugly burn marks. He sighed and turned to Sirius.

"How did he hurt you? And where?" he asked. He decided to let Harry and Draco take care of the rest. He and Sirius just weren't up for it.

"The bastard broke my arm. And he bit me," he said, displaying his broken arm, and the finger where Peter had bitten him. Remus nodded and looked at the broken arm.

"Beyond my skills, sorry," he muttered. Sirius shook his head. 

"I didn't want you to fix it. Let Pomfrey take care of that. She's used to seeing us. What about you?" he asked. Remus shook his head.

"Burns and bruises, that's all. Nothing serious," he said. He rose shakily to his feet, and helped Sirius up.

"I didn't-"

"Let's not start with the Sirius-Serious jokes, ok? I've heard enough in my life time," Remus snapped. Sirius grinned at him, and raised up a hand.

"Fine. Come on, I think the battle is over," said Sirius. Remus nodded. 

They walked carefully down the halls, stepping lightly and quietly just in case. While turning down the History of Magic corridor, something jumped on top of Sirius. Remus gasped and slammed himself into the wall.

It was a Manticore, and the head was leering at Sirius. Remus pulled out his wand, struggling to remember a charm that would kill the beast. He had no qualms about killing an animal.

"Sirius, hold very still. Don't move. And if it pulls it's stinger on you, get out of it's way," he said, making his voice soft and gentle. Sirius glanced at him, and made a look of 'Are you nuts?'. Remus smiled sheepishly at him.

"Cast Kaylecia, Sirius. Best shield there is," he crooned. Sirius drew his wand carefully. The Manticore stared down at him, drool slipping from it's teeth. Sirius opened his mouth slowly and carefully.

"Kaylecia," he murmured. A clear shield instantly formed around him, and the Manticore was thrown off of him. Remus whipped around and aimed his wand.

"Ripreciperium!" shouted Remus. The monster's brains came flowing out of his ears, and Remus winced. Sickening. But it didn't stop, for some reason. He watched in horror as it jumped on top of Sirius again, breaking through the shield, it's tail poised. He was just about to hit it with another spell, when he felt something slam into his back. 

Remus heard a mighty roar, and was shocked to realize he was going to be fighting a Chimaera. He groaned.

"Lovely. Simply lovely. Only one known successful slaying. Yes, I'm going to have fun," he yelped. He struggled heavily to turn himself around, and as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't.

The lion's head was staring eerily down at him, it's teeth bared. It wore a black collar, with a lavish 'V' on it. It snarled viciously at him, and swiped at his arm with his paw. The claws dug into his arm, and Remus screamed. He groaned an instant later.

"Today is not my day. First of all, get off. Ventosus!" he snapped. The Chimaera didn't move much, but Remus slid out from under him. He sighed, and rubbed his head. He was getting a major headache.

"Ok, look, if you run away, then I don't have to do the evil thing and kill you," he said simply. Not like the Chimaera could understand him, but it was worth a shot. The lion head growled at him, and began circling Remus. He glanced over at Sirius, who seemed to be gaining the upper hand, albeit slowly. He sighed and pointed his wand at the Chimaera.

"You asked for it. Cosudious!" he whispered. The lion began to roar, and Remus covered his ears. The roar was horribly loud, and Sirius nearly dropped his wand in surprise. The Manticore yelled, and turned and ran. The Chimaera growled at Remus one last time, and then joined the Manticore in it's exit. He looked at Sirius.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Sirius nodded, and then passed out. Remus smiled briefly, and then collapsed himself. It was just too much.

*************************************************************************************************

"Father!" Luna yelled. 

"Uncle Sirius!" Rose yelled at the same time. The twins looked at each other in distress.

"Professors!"

Luna and Rose leapt to their feet. Both ran towards the door, but Amy got there first, her arms blocking their way.

"Not now, guys. We have to wait until the battle is over," she snapped. Luna glared at her, but backed away. Rose didn't budge.

"Excuse me? Amy, my uncle is out there. And if he dies, I will kill you," she snarled. She made a move for the door, but Amy stopped her.

"Listen to reason, Rose. They aren't dead. They're in a secluded area where few will attack them. The Chimaera is dead, the spell is a slow killer. And painful. The Manticore was bleeding horribly when it left. The Death Eaters are busy on the grounds. The Dementors were extinguished by Harry and the other boy. If we left this room, we'd be in more danger than them. And if you die, Professor Black will die, no matter what. End of case," she said simply. Rose covered her face with her hands, and then fell to the ground crying.

"Why now?" she sobbed, "Why does this have to happen? If I ever meet that jerk I'm killing him!"

Luna looked sympathetically at Rose, but turned back to the images. The Death Eaters were fleeing, she noted with pleasure.

"They're leaving. Let's go."

Luna stood up, but looked at Michelle and the guys. Lita noticed her dilemma.

"Hey, Michelle, guys, let's go back to the Common Room, all right? Celebrate with the rest of the Gryffindors?" she asked. Michelle looked slowly at Rose, and then nodded. Allen, Brian, and Tim stood up immediately and went to her side. Lita opened the door carefully, and then disappeared down the halls with the rest of the people. Luna looked at Rose.

"Ok, now our job is search and recovery. Let's go, go, go!" she yelled. Rose cracked up. Luna raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry, you just sounded so much like a military person. You'll have to forgive me," she snickered. Luna rolled her eyes, and grabbed Rose by the wrist.

"Let's go, singular," laughed Luna. Rose snickered, and Amy followed them out of the room. Straight into a Death Eaters arms.

Amy screamed first, Luna not far behind. She pulled out her wand, but Rose was much more effective. She kicked the Death Eater right in between the legs. He (the gender was now known to them) groaned, grabbed his crotch, and fell over. Rose kicked him, and then smiled sweetly at Luna.

"Nobody gets between me and my uncle," she cooed. Luna smiled, and they raced down the corridor.

Thankfully, it appeared the Death Eater they had run into was the last one. They managed to reach the Charms corridor with no problems. When they got there, Luna raced over to her father, and Rose rushed over to Sirius. Amy stood in the middle, watching them.

"Father? Father, wake up. They're gone. They've run away. Please wake up," she begged. His eyes opened slowly, and he rubbed his head.

"I'm going to feel this in the morning," he moaned. Luna jumped into his arms.

"Father! You're alive! We watched you, it was amazing, the room- it glowed, and then all these people appeared- and you fought, and father, remind me never to make you angry, and-"

"Whoa, Luna. Slow down, honey," he laughed. He wrapped Luna in his arms. Rose was busy tapping Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius? Come on, you lazy bum. Let's move," she whispered. Sirius groaned, and then opened one eye. He closed it almost immediately and called over to Remus.

"Hey Moony, you catch the number on that bus?" he asked. Remus looked over at him.

"What?"

"Muggle humor, never mind."

Rose hugged Sirius tightly, and then whacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" he protested. Rose scowled at him.

"That was for making me scared. I actually started crying in the Wish Room!" she snapped. Sirius laughed, and hugged her.

"Sorry Rose. I'll never do it again."

"Promise?"

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. Remus shrugged as lightly as he could, and momentary gloom passed over Sirius. His eyes clouded, and then he forced a smile in place.

"I promise, Rose."

_I wish we could promise, Padfoot my friend. I wish we could promise._

I'm sorry this took so long. I got really sick for a while, and then I got bored with the story. Hope you all enjoyed! 

StormWitch RD- I promise that Luna won't become a Mary Sue. Really, she isn't all that important in the prophecy. Only thing she really does is have small prophetic dreams and... something else. Very minor. Angelina was a Seer, which is why anyone she knows has prophecies cast on them. She has several for her children, mostly because they're her children. As for the American slang: I'm American and have never been to England. The only English I really know is Cockney (I played the Artful Dodger in Oliver at my theatre). I would fix it if I knew how, but I don't. Moonroses do become important, actually. And.... Luna's name does need explaining. You'll see why...

CreamyCoconut43 and ShadowDragon- Thanks for the reviews! Creamy, I'll read more of your story as soon as possible, ok? 


	8. A Revelation

And so begins the 'rush' of chapters. Ok, it won't really be a rush, more like a somewhat steady flow.

Thank you for the one review I received last chapter, I adore you and you receive a cookie :. hands reviewer a chocolate chip cookie, smiling broadly.: Does anybody else want a cookie?

Also, what should I re-name this story. 'The Moon Wolf' is just to boring, you know? Not catchy. Booorrrrriiiiiinnnnnnngggg! I might just change it now, to a title that is temporary. Eh, who knows?

So, you're getting bored of my incessant rambling, hmm? No Luna in this chapter, sorry. All Remus, Sirius, Micaro, and Snape. We learn a bit more about Micaro's secret... like, all of it.

Chapter Eight: A Revelation

A soft _whoosh_ of robes from down the hall signaled Severus's entrance into the Micaro's office. His glittering dark eyes scanned over the room quickly, taking in everything. Deciding that no one was there, he walked towards Micaro's desk.

Pulling out the key that Miss Lupin had seen, he unlocked the drawer and began rifling through her papers.

_Nothing, nothing, some string, some silver... well, that's interesting at least. A few unmarked papers, a document... a document? Well, well, well Miss Micaro, let us see what you have here, _Severus thought to himself. He pulled the manila folder from the desk and removed the bits of parchment from inside it. A small sneer crossed his face as he read it, and he finally broke into a grin.

"Damn the woman. Not telling the staff," he muttered. A soft clearing of the voice behind him showed that someone else was there, and he whipped around.

Meghan Micaro stood there, her brown hair in her eyes. Her red nails gripped the doorway tightly and she entered the room slowly. Crossing her arms, Micaro glared at him.

"Severus. What are you doing in my office at this time of night. You know I don't sleep in here," she hissed. Snape scowled at her, his eyes dark.

"Merely researching a few things, Meghan. Does Minerva know? Or did you keep it from her as well?" he asked evilly. Meghan brushed past him, her head held high. She sat down at her desk and her eyes peered at him in the darkness.

"I kept no secrets. I was instated before Professor Dumbledore died," she said coldly. Snape glared at her.

"Meghan, the staff deserves to know. The werewolf never kept any secrets from the staff, why should you?" he asked angrily. Meghan merely looked at him. Her eyes matched his, glittering and angry. Neither person would budge from there spot. She leaned back in her chair, smiling.

"They never asked. Professor Dumbledore knew. The requirement for me becoming a teacher was that I tell the current headmaster," came the response. Snape stared at her, and then slammed his hand down on the desk.

"You found a loophole! Meghan, that isn't right! Tell Minerva, she has enough on her hands anyway!" he yelled. Meghan smiled gently, taking his hand in his.

"Severus... she'll find out in good time. And the rest of the staff would have known if Dumbledore hadn't died," she said simply. 

Turning around quickly, Snape stared at the blank wall. Sneering, he turned slowly, ready to confront the irritating monster again.

"Do any of the students know that Dumbledore was killed? Do they know he didn't die of natural causes?" he asked her. Snape rarely paid enough attention to his students to even know if they could use a wand, so it was doubtful that he would know something as trivial as that.

"No, I don't believe so. At least, nobody's asked."

"Is that so very important to you? People have to ask before you give them information?"

"Yes."

"You and the werewolf would make a good couple."

"His name is Remus."

"He doesn't deserve a name."

"You don't deserve a name."

"I deserve a name more than you, the werewolf, or Black does."

"And you call Remus and Sirius inhuman?"

"They are."

"No, they aren't. Try getting to know them sometime. You'd be surprised."

"The day I get to know a werewolf and a convict is the day Voldemort takes over."

"Well then, you'd better get to know them quickly."

Snape scowled at her, his expression showing more than words ever could. Meghan simply raised an eyebrow, her lips twisted oddly.

"Severus, Voldemort might get suspicious since you didn't help with the attack," she said, quite suddenly. Snape looked at her oddly.

"Are you worried?" he asked angrily. "Because if so, then you are more of a fool than one could have given you credit for. I know how to take care of myself."

"I never said you didn't. I asked because we don't need our only spy being killed," she snapped back.

_'Infuriating woman.'_ "It's been taken care of."

**********************************************************************************************

"- please don't use any of your new curses on anybody!" Remus shouted over the students who were leaving. He shook his head and sat down at his desk, tired and frustrated. 

_"Where in Merlin's name is Sirius? We were supposed to show them how the spells work so I didn't have to cast them on myself," _Remus thought angrily. As though he was reading his thoughts, Sirius came in, grinning happily.

"Reduced to begging Remus? I thought dogs begged?" Sirius teased. Remus glared at him.

"Yes, they do. And you'd better start begging for mercy. Where the heck were you?" he snapped. Sirius raised an eyebrow, concerned about his friend.

"Sorry Moony."

"Sorry isn't enough. I wouldn't have to beg the seventh years if my co-teacher had showed up. And maybe I wouldn't have to cast spells on myself. And you didn't answer my question. Where were you?" Remus asked in rapid succession. He knew he was being a bit harsh, but it was a side effect of casting spells on one's self. Sirius sighed.

"I was with McGonagall and Micaro, setting up new wards. Should have owled you, sorry," Sirius said sheepishly. Sighing, Remus put his head on his arms.

"It's all right. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Forgive me?" he asked, his voice muffled by his robes. Sirius grinned.

"And how could I not forgive my best friend?" he asked. Remus winced internally, and then looked at Sirius.

"Will the new wards keep Voldemort out for good? Or are they just reinforcements?" Remus asked, curious. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know. Micaro said that whoever cast the spell that undid the wards was very powerful, and it would be hard to stop them," he replied. Remus frowned at his old friend.

"Voldemort wouldn't take down the wards himself, he's much too lazy for that. And Peter... he's too weak. All the Death Eaters with him weren't even up to our level, and we hardly know how to cast wards. So who could have let them down?" he asked, thoroughly confused. The man standing across from him shrugged.

"I repeat- I don't know. Can we change the subject? I don't like talking about that rat," Sirius said harshly. Remus nodded.

"Certainly. But what should we talk about?" he asked in turn. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know. How's that burn?" asked Sirius, gesturing towards the hand-shaped burn mark on Remus's face. He sighed and touched it ruefully.

"It'll be fine. It just needs time to heal. The next time the full moon comes around it'll be gone altogether."

"If you're sure about that..."

"I am."

"Well, that's good."

Remus sighed and placed his chin on his hand, looking thoughtful. "What about you? You got pretty close to those Dementors...."

Sirius blanched, but looked steadily at his friend. "Yes, I did."

"Sirius, what do you see when you get near those things?" Remus asked suddenly. He could have slapped himself for asking as he watched his friend go pale.

"Accio chair!" Remus yelled. A chair came floating up behind Sirius, and he dropped into it thankfully.

"What I see? I see everything I ever did wrong. Being the Secret Keeper, sending Snape to get killed that one night, all the pranks gone wrong, getting you and James into detentions you didn't deserve, putting slime in Lily's hair, turning everyone's hair lime green except my own, making everyone's eyes purple, breaking all the rules ever made to be broken, Azkaban...." Sirius trailed off. His eyes had smiled a bit when talking about the pranks he had pulled on his friends, but had dulled instantly when he said Azkaban. Remus conjured a glass of water and handed it to Sirius. He looked gratefully at Remus before drinking it all.

"What about you? What do you see?" asked Sirius in return. Remus smiled weakly at Sirius and then leaned back in his chair.

"The full moons. Every single one. What I did to you guys when I was out of control. The times when I hurt your feelings. When I thought you were the traitor. I see when I was bit," he finished. Sirius nodded, but didn't say anything. "I see you all being killed and tortured. I don't know why, but I do. I see Harry getting killed. I see you being given the Kiss. I see you, James, and Peter becoming Animagi to help me."

"Well, don't we make a lovely pair?" asked Sirius dryly. Remus nodded grimly, when he heard a thud. His eyes snapped open to look at Sirius, who had shoved the chair out of the way and was holding two silver flowers in his hand. Remus frowned and then squinted at the beautiful plants. They were silver roses. It took a minute, but Remus realized what they were.

"It's the waning moon tonight, Moony..." Sirius said mischievously. Remus felt the blood drain out of his cheeks, and he shook his head.

"The Friendship Spell is meant for older, more experienced wizards, Sirius," he said doubtfully. Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, but it's also meant for friends. Do you even know what it does?" asked Sirius. Remus scowled.

"The Friendship Spell and the Protection Spell? They both bind the casters together," he snapped. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What else? How do they bind them together?"

"Why do I feel like I'm in class again?"

"Hey, we only heard about these. We never actually got them. Now answer the question!"

"The binding between this flower is very helpful. It allows the two casters to always find each other. It allows a person to feel overwhelming trust between the other caster and themselves. If it is broken, both people will die. It acts as though the friendship has been shredded. The binding for a Protection spell is a bit different. In a protection spell it has all the above, but the if one of the casters is mortally wounded, then the opposite caster may place the rose on the injured person's heart, say a simple spell, and then a transfer of energy will commence. It drains half of the person's life essence and gives it to the injured. The life essence will come back over a time period of one month, unless both people are interrupted," recited Remus. Sirius nodded.

"A point to Gryffindor. So, let's go do the Protection spell then!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus sighed.

"Sirius, it's too difficult. We shouldn't risk it."

"But Moony, we're best friends. I know the incantation, it's just an add on to the Friendship spell. Please?" Sirius gave puppy dog eyes and pouted. Remus closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Fine. But if you die, it's not my fault, old friend."

"Well, if we die, then we'll blame it one the flowers, all right?"

The two stood up and walked outside quickly, feeling the dim moonlight on their skin. Sirius tossed Remus one of the Moonroses, which seemed to glow even more under the waning moon. Sirius thought a moment, and then nodded.

"Ok, first we place the flowers over each other's hearts. Yours on mine and so forth." They did so. "Now we say the incantation. Got it memorized?"

"Of course."

"Ok. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

And together, they began to recite the spell.

"_By this rose I bind to you_

Eternal friendship, through and through.

If broken, I will die

Never to see the night sky. 

If kept, eternity will reign.

From heaven's eyes

Glory will not feign.

Never in any day

Shall I betray

The promise given here.

By this rose I bind to you

Eternal friendship, through and through.

Protection almighty, come to me.

Through this person that I see."

The roses had continually grown brighter and brighter through each line of the spell. A brilliant flash of silver erupted from each of the petals by the end. They looked like small fairies, almost, and they twisted around both Remus and Sirius. Finally, only two were left, and they spun magnificently over their heads. Then they began to drift downwards and hit both of them in the heart. A sudden feeling of burning cold, followed by an unusual warmth hit them, causing them to stagger away from each other.

Remus raised his eyes slowly, to see Sirius staring in amazement, looking at an ancient text.

"Wow, the book certainly didn't say anything about that," he mumbled. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You're extremely lucky nothing went wrong. Do you even understand that poem? The first part is easy enough. You know, binding friendship through the rose, if the spell is broken then the person will die. But what was that part with heaven's eyes and glory will not feign?" Remus asked, feeling very curious to know what he had just gotten himself into. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know. I think that it means if you keep the promise, something good will happen. But otherwise, I have no idea. But at least it worked! You're stuck with me, Moony!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's beginning to look that way. Come on, let's go inside. It's getting cold out," he said tightly.

As they walked back, they spoke very little, mostly just contemplating over the spell. Had it really worked? Was it supposed to flare up around them? Would he always sense where Sirius was? And-

"Moony! What's that?" Sirius hissed in his ear. Remus turned quickly, looking in the direction that Sirius was pointing. A dark figure was running swiftly across the grounds, toward the area that was still under construction, near the Transfiguration corridor. Remus frowned.

"I don't know, Padfoot. Should we follow it?" he whispered back. He felt Sirius nod next to him, and they set off across the grounds, moving swiftly and silently.

As they approached the damaged area, Remus felt an odd tingling. He had felt it more than once since he had begun teaching, but now it felt a bit more sinister and evil. He shuddered and stepped inside the rubble.

Sirius followed, dimming his wand so it only lit a very small part of the ground ahead of them. Remus kept his keen eyes peering into the darkness that was ahead of them, when he felt someone grab him.

"Sirius!" he yelped out before being slammed into the wall. Sirius turned quickly and the same thing happened to him. He was thrown into the wall, and he yelled a bit too. The creature pinned them to the wall, it's eyes glowing in the darkness. Sirius and Remus gasped.

"Vampire!"

The figure dropped them, turning it's head away. Remus let out another gasp as he saw the hunched figure before him.

"Meghan?" Sirius looked at Remus oddly, and then turned the figure to look at them. Meghan's black eyes stared up at him, filled with tears and sorrow.

"Hello Remus, Sirius," she whispered. Remus rubbed his shoulder gently, and then touched hers.

"Are you all right, Meghan?" he asked softly. She glared at him, a bit of red filling her eyes.

"Do I _LOOK _all right to you, Remus?" she snapped. Remus shrank back, startled, and instant regret entered her eyes, dispelling the red. Sirius snarled at her and lunged.

"Vampire!" he yelled in anger. Remus grabbed him and held him back.

"Stop, Sirius! If she was so bent on killing us, wouldn't she have done so by now?" he hissed, trying to get some sense into his friends head. Sirius scowled, but Meghan cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? I prefer vampyre. With a 'y'. And an accent on second syllable. And Sirius, Remus is right. I'm a good vampyre. The bloodlust gets to me sometimes, just as it does with every other creature of dark," she said quietly. Sirius stopped and nodded glumly, and Remus winced. He was still a bit unsure of whether to trust her. She had kept the secret from them, after all. And obviously from the entire staff, if he and Sirius hadn't been told.

"I apologize for hurting you, by the way. You startled me. I meant you no harm," she said. Then, lowering her voice, she continued. "I suspect there are Death Eaters down here. I want to get them by the element of surprise. I can only sense one, though, so it should be fairly easy. If you wish to accompany me, you may."

Sirius looked at Remus, and then they nodded. Micaro insisted they get rid of the light coming from their wands, so they quickly extinguished it and began to walk over mountains of rubble towards the Transfiguration corridor.

It was all too obvious that the area had been under attack. The once beautiful cobblestone was now destroyed, leaving dust and charred rock in it's place. The magnificent ceiling had crumbled to the ground, and bits of the sky poked through. In some areas, moonlight would light your path. In others, it was pitch black. You couldn't walk three feet without running into square blocks that had come from either the ceiling, the wall, or even the floor. Suits of armor were broken, the arms thrown across the room, as if some large creature had attacked it. Portraits that had hung from the wall now lay on the floor, their canvas ripped. The people who had once moved inside of them were trapped, and you could hear small moans come from them. In one area, a small stream of purple liquid came pouring down from the wall. Meghan had gone to look at it, only to find it was a cabinet of potions that had found their way to that particular corridor. A few dead bodies littered the floor, most Death Eaters, but one was of a student. Their body was twisted and black, their face unrecognizable. A curse gone wrong.

It was a disgusting sight, all together. To see a school in such wreckage was always horrible. The group continued on their way, trying not to fall over the rocks. It was another hour of gloom before they reached the Transfiguration corridor.

A barricade of the strongest stone blocked their way to enter it. A puddle lay at their feet, and all around them was inky darkness.

"What do we do?" asked Sirius quietly. He could faintly make out the figure of Micaro shrugging.

"I do not know. What kind of stone is this?" she whispered to no one in particular. Remus leaned forward and ran his hands along it, trying to remember the infractions and grooves of the individual stone.

"I believe it's granite, Meghan. Very, very strong," he whispered back to her. She nodded, or so he assumed.

"Will it take a Prosterno spell?" she asked him. Remus nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"The Knocking spell? Yes."

Micaro pulled out her wand and pointed it at the wall, and then paused.

"My wand does not work for this kind of magic," she murmured. Sirius looked at where her voice was coming from.

"What do you mean, it doesn't work for this kind of magic? It's a Knocking spell, it's simple," he hissed at her. He saw her very pointy teeth flash at him, and he gulped. How had he mistaken her for human?

"Sirius, a vampyre is restricted in their spells. They are given special wands. It does not matter if I'm good or bad, my wand won't allow me to knock down something," she snapped. Sirius winced and pulled out his own wand.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Allow me."

With a showman's flare, he walked forward and tapped his wand against the granite.

"Proterno," he whispered. The rock began to crumble and shatter, but it didn't move. Dust and rock began cluttering around them, and Remus coughed softly.

"Together, Padfoot," he murmured into his friend's ear. Then he tapped his wand on the rock at the same time as Sirius.

"Prosterno," they muttered in perfect unison. The rock gave way, but only a bit near the top. A hole large enough to fit a thin man appeared, and Sirius grinned.

"Excellent. Ladies first!" he said, pushing Micaro ahead of him.

"Oh no, I insist that humans go first," she hissed back, pushing him and Remus forward. Remus stopped and smiled.

"Au contraire, Meghan. I am not a human. But humans should go first," he teased. Micaro smiled as a light gleamed off her teeth again. Remus froze and looked up at the hole. Light was shining through it, an unnatural light. A wands light.

Forgetting their manners, they clambered up the somewhat smooth granite as fast as they could. Only a few small niches provided handholds, and they nearly tumbled to their death several times. The cool stone against their hands numbed every inch of their bodies, and Remus was for once thankful that Sirius and him had done the spell earlier.

Sirius reached the top first and stuck his head out first. A foolish thing to do, but nothing attacked him. He pulled his slim body through the rest of the way and ended up standing on an edge, where the crumbled ceiling hadn't been able to form a perfect wall. He pulled Micaro through, noticing how cold she was to the touch. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, noticing a small thankful look in her eyes. Even though she was a vampyre, she still got cold like a human.

"Where is that light coming from?" Remus whispered as he pulled himself through the hole. Sirius helped him to his feet and from there they looked around.

The Transfiguration corridor had changed quite a bit from when it had last been seen. Before it had been a cheery, if very strict, looking place. More pictures had hung on the walls than in some areas, and the stone had always been very clean. It was a punishment Sirius had been involved in far too many times: cleaning the Transfiguration walls. And the Transfiguration room, which was only ten feet away from where they stood, looked horrible just from the outside. The oak door had been blasted open by something, and it hung by one hinge.

Now the portraits were shredded, the people in them gone for good. No pitiful moans escaped them. The clean walls which had made McGonagall proud now where stained with blood and grime. Water dripped from a hole in the ceiling, and the floor was covered with tons of stones. You could barely see the floor through it all.

Sirius and Remus began to walk cautiously towards the broken door, careful not to step on anything that would alert their presence. Their wands drawn, they looked inside.

The desks were destroyed, the wood mostly gone. Books and bags that had been left there accidentally by the students were ripped to shreds, the pages and fabric littering the floor. In the middle of the room was a manmade fire pit, the wood from the desks thrown in the center and rocks from the corridor surrounding it. Sirius nearly laughed. The picture of a wizard actually keeping a fire in a fire pit? It was a ridiculous picture. But Sirius didn't laugh, mostly because of what was around the fire pit.

Ten, possibly fifteen Death Eaters were sitting near it, huddled together and shaking. He felt Remus tense beside him, and even Sirius's breath caught in his throat. Micaro had said one. And yet, by Sirius's count, their were fourteen altogether. That would mean... he did the math quickly. Two people would have to take on five Death Eaters, and one person would have to take on four. Three was the average a person could take. But five? It was nearly impossible.

He felt Micaro standing behind him, surveying the situation. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her coal black eyes shifting quickly from one Death Eater to the next. She pulled out her wand again, and then nodded.

"We can do this. My wand is permitting," she whispered. Sirius barely heard her, but Remus caught all of it. He nodded and held his wand tighter in his hand. Reaching over, he picked up a rock and tossed it into the room. It hit the floor with a deafening _clunk!_ and one Death Eater looked over. Remus stepped in clear view of them, obscuring any glances they might get of Sirius and Micaro.

"Intruder!" the Death Eater yelled. Remus glared at him.

"I'm sorry, correct me if I'm wrong, aren't you intruder to our school?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone that vaguely resembled McGonagall's. The Death Eaters jumped to their feet and smiled.

"It's fourteen to one, wizard. What do you think your odds are?" he asked cruelly. Remus smiled politely and stepped aside to reveal Micaro and Sirius.

"Fourteen to three, I think that's a bit better, don't you?" he asked. Then he pointed his wand at the Death Eater.

"Obliviate," he said lazily. The Death Eater fell to the floor, not moving. The Death Eaters looked at their companion for a second, and then charged.

The battle wasn't very long, actually. Even though Sirius, Remus, and Micaro were horribly outnumbered, they managed to take a few of the Death Eaters down. But there were just to many. 

"Anxieto Extremus!" yelled one of the Death Eaters. It missed, much to Remus's relief (it had been at him), but the next Death Eater seemed much more experienced. He pointed his wand in the air.

"Anxieto Extremus Collectivus!" he yelled in turn. Remus felt a wave of dread. It was like being surrounded by boggarts and Dementors. He grabbed onto a broken desk for support, but felt as though he could hold on no longer. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater and paid him back for an earlier spell.

"Menimenous," he whispered faintly. The Death Eater yelled, and Remus raised his wand to the ceiling.

"Prosterno," was his final word, and then he collapsed. Before he completely blacked out, he saw the ceiling fall around the remaining Death Eaters, blocking them from his friends. He saw Micaro wobble and collapse, and Sirius was already passed out. Closing his eyes, Remus succumbed to the anxiety he felt inside. 

******************************************************************************************************

Sirius felt lightheaded and sick as he drew himself up unsteadily. Micaro and Remus still lay at his feet, knocked flat by the Anxieto curse. He rubbed his eyes and looked for the Death Eaters.

A huge wall of marble had knocked out another one of the walls. It led into the Charms corridor, which Sirius knew wasn't blocked off.

"Oh... shit," he muttered. They had Death Eaters loose in a castle that never ended. Groaning, he felt his stomach lurch and he turned quickly and vomited on the dying fire. Clutching his stomach, he sat up again and moved over to Remus.

"Remus. Moony. Remus J. Lupin! Lupin, come on, wake up. Remus?" he repeated over and over again, shaking his friend gently. Finally, Remus's gray eyes sparked open and then dulled.

"You ok, Moony?" Sirius asked quietly. Remus didn't answer, just turned and threw up under a desk. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I did. Except I had enough courtesy to get it on the fire," teased Sirius. Remus rose shakily to his feet and grabbed Sirius's arm to keep from falling over.

"What is going on?" he asked in a frank tone of voice. Sirius sighed.

"That last spell of yours worked, it surrounded them. But they blasted out of it through the wall behind it. Charms corridor. An area that isn't blocked off. We have Death Eaters in the school, Remus," said Sirius gently. Remus stared in disbelief and then groaned.

"We have a bit of a problem, then. Come on, help me wake up Meghan. We have to get to Minerva, she needs to know about this."

Remus approached Meghan carefully, not quite sure how you were supposed to wake up a sleeping vampyre. Was there some sort of rule? Or a joke that says the one way you should never wake up a vampyre was...? Throwing caution to the wind, he bent over her prostrate body and shook her shoulder.

"Meghan? Meghan, come on. We need you to get up," he said in her ear. Her eyes flashed and gleamed as she sat up, and then she vomited near a desk. Sirius laughed suddenly.

"Am I the only one with enough manners to barf in the fire pit?" he asked, still quaking with laughter. Remus looked at him dryly.

"Obviously not. Someone with manners wouldn't use the word 'barf'. Projectile vomiting, yes. Just vomiting, yes. Throwing up, yes. Barf, no," he said calmly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. We have to go, come on," he said in a rush. Remus explained to Meghan what was going on.

"... so now the Death Eaters are in the school and are a potential danger to the students," he finished, while tripping over a stone. Micaro caught his arm and he smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are quite done back there, I'd like some help. Have we been through this part of the castle before?" asked Sirius from ahead of them, his voice confused. Remus looked around.

It looked vaguely familiar, but something was off. They had come into a large room with two large doors on either side. Blue curtains hung from the window, showing the black sky outside. In the distance you could see that the sun was rising. A mahogany desk sat in the front of the room, with large tablets sitting on it. In front of it was a bookshelf and a storage closet. Remus glanced at the titles and was surprised to see them all about Runes and Charms. He unlocked the cabinet and saw more large tablets, a few extra wands, some gags, a few games, more books, and some potion ingredients. Frowning, he turned to Sirius.

"It looks like a teachers office, but whose? Not Trelawny's, she would have cards."

"Not Snape's, he's got really gross stuff in his."

"Nice Sirius. Certainly not yours, Meghan. Not Flitwick's either."

"Not Sinistra, not Sprout."

"Not Vector, not Hagrid."

"Not Pince, not Pomfrey."

"Not Filch, we'd certainly recognize it, not McGonagall's."

"Well, that leaves the Ancient Runes professor and the Muggle Studies professor. Have we even met them?"

Sirius looked at Meghan, who was smiling.

"Well, do you know?"

"Try Rawlins," said a different voice from behind them. Sirius and Remus turned around quickly to see a blond, tall woman standing in front of them. Sirius was struck at how much she looked like Snape, except with blond and non-greasy hair.

The woman had light green eyes and dark blond hair. She was extraordinarily tall for a woman, approaching six foot three. Her nose was hooked and curved, just like Snape's. She had skin like his too, but hers seemed a bit nicer. Her hands were large and clumsy looking, but a hint of grace remained when she moved them. She also was smiling, something Snape would never do.

"Aria Rawlins, Ancient Runes. You must be the Dueling instructors. Meghan talks a bit about you," she said. Her voice was deeper as well, but the female tones remained. She stuck out a broad hand, smiling. Remus took it.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rawlins."

"Please, call me Aria. And may I ask what you're doing in my lonely corner of the castle at seven in the morning?" she asked kindly. Sirius started.

"Seven in the morning? Oh my gosh! Aria, do you think you could take us to Professor McGonagall's office? It's an emergency!"

Aria nodded.

"Sure, but there is an easier way. Spell door, new thing that Flitwick and I created a while ago. Watch."

She waved her hand at a patch of empty air and snapped her fingers. A thin door appeared in the middle of the room, it's markings distinctly Nordic. She pointed at it, and the door swung open. Inside of it you could see McGonagall sitting and writing something. Aria pushed the three through the door and closed it behind her.

"Aria? Meghan? Remus? Sirius? What are you all doing here?" McGonagall asked, highly confused. Aria shrugged and opened her door again.

"I don't know. Talk to them. Will you guys come and see me later?" she asked. After they had agreed, she disappeared.

"Now then, what is going on?" McGonagall asked again.

Sitting down, the troupe recreated the scene for her, telling her every minor detail, not even leaving out emotions and fears. Finally, after two hours, they finished their tale. McGonagall stared at them, her eyes wide.

"We have Death Eaters in the school? Oh my, I must contact the Aurors immediately. If you'll excuse me.... Meghan, thank you for telling me of your little situation. And now I must insist that you take yourselves down to the Hospital Wing for a well deserved rest. Shoo! Go on now!" pressed McGonagall. Rising obediently to their feet, the group made there way down the halls towards the Hospital Wing.

"Well," Sirius said suddenly, "That was an interesting night."


	9. A Prophecy Foretold

Disclaimer remains. I HAVE DECIDED ON THE TITLE! Moon wolf is gone... everyone welcome.... CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION!!!! :. applause sounds from various people in the room.:

Now, call me pathetic. I got it while listening to my Moulin Rouge CD. I am very original, aren't I? Well, the title seemed to fit, so there we are.

Thanks for reviewing, luvs. If you do, anyway. Flames will be used to kill off your least favorite character. So if you do review, tell me who it is, dears.

Oh, you actually want the chapter? All right... I aim to please.

Chapter Nine: A Prophecy Foretold

"Can you believe it?" squealed Michelle, clutching her Defense book. Rose nodded, her eyes wide.

"Micaro, a vampyre? I thought, you know, she was just weird!" Rose exclaimed, her arm flinging into the air for emphasis. Amy and Lita just smiled from the right and left side of Luna, who shrugged.

"I don't mind. She's a good teacher. I don't think I even knew half of the things about vampyres I know now," she commented quietly. Rose nodded at Luna.

"I agree. We're starting Icari next week, according to her. What are those?"

"Winged vampires that can be turned back into human's if you give them a new heart. Slaves of the Lady of the Lake. Originally from the myth of Icarus and Daedalus," Lita whispered. Luna smiled at her shy friend.

"Those should be interesting, don't you think?"

"Yes. Marcella can't say anything about them, they can't sense werewolves. She's getting a bit annoying with that, isn't she?" Amy spoke up.

"Yup. Spoiled brat, I'll bet Draco is just like her," Rose snapped.

"Oh, he is. Stupid git, wish he'd get expelled," came another voice from behind them. Harry walked into their view, holding a Transfiguration book in his hand. Luna smiled at him quietly, while Rose just grinned broadly.

" 'Lo Harry. How'd Transfiguration go?" she asked her 'brother'. Harry rolled his eyes.

"As it always did. A bit confusing, but otherwise just fine. We're learning about Animagi, though, so I can just get help from Sirius if I fall too far behind or something. Tomorrow we'll be finding out our forms if we ever decide to become Animagi. I don't think I will become one. I just want to survive through the year," he commented dryly. Amy laughed.

"You do seem to have the worst of luck, don't you?" she asked shyly. She had never spoken to Harry before, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, Trelawny's predictions haven't come true yet, so I'm thankful for that. Otherwise I'd have died three years ago."

Harry waved at them as he turned down another corridor. The Transfiguration lessons had been held in the Great Hall ever since the corridor had collapsed. It was a miracle they were even allowed to walk around on there own, ever since some of the Death Eaters had escaped into the school. McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Micaro, and Aria Rawlins had been combing the school thoroughly, but hadn't found a sign of them yet. Even with Remus's highly trained nose, Micaro's excellent sight in the dark, and Rawlins' Auror training. It was beginning to look bleak. McGonagall had insisted that everyone act normal and if they noticed anything suspicious, to report to a teacher immediately.

Luna walked into the hallway that held the Fat Lady and smiled at the portrait.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. The Fat Lady smiled.

"Hello dear. Password?"

"Lima Beans."

The portrait swung open, revealing the cozy looking Common room. Luna jumped up and dragged herself over the ledge to get into the room. She helped Lita up, and then walked farther in.

A fire burned brightly in the room, casting out the shadows. She sat down in a chair near the fire and frowned as her friends sat.

_Tell them. They didn't mind about Micaro, at least not that much. And she's a vampyre all the time!_

Luna dismissed the voice and soon got into an argument about who would win the Quidditch cup this year.

*************************************************************************************************

Hermione sat down across the room from the five friends, smiling slightly as their bickering grew louder and angrier. Rose reminded her so much of Sirius, loud and angry. Yet she was also like Harry in some ways. Lita reminded her of a younger version of Hermione herself, and Amy seemed to be like Hermione as well, but had a bit more laughter in her life. Michelle she didn't know very well.

Luna was the hardest to place at of all of them. There were so many sides of her. At times she was loud and full of laughter. Other times, she was quiet and mild. Hermione knew where the quiet and mild side came from. With Professor Lupin for a father, who wouldn't be? But the loud side? It wasn't from Sirius, no matter how much he had influenced her life. Certainly not from Rose, they hadn't even really known much about each other until they began Hogwarts. Amy, Lita, and Michelle seemed more set. More shy than wild.

Hermione's thoughts flashed to Luna's mother, Angelina. But she had never known her, had she? Remus had said that his wife had died twenty days after the twins were born.

_Twins!_ Luna's wild side probably came from her sister, Lupita. Hermione had never met the girl, but assumed that she had to be different from Luna. Most twins usually were.

Abandoning her contemplative thoughts, Hermione looked at her Arithmancy book. Professor Vector had given them some homework, but she had finished that earlier. Bored, she began to go through her bag, looking for something to read.

Her hand rested upon an old piece of parchment, and Hermione frowned. She didn't have anything as old as it felt in her bag. She tugged lightly on the parchment, and it came sliding into her hand.

It was certainly weathered, it's edges burned and frayed. The ink looked as though it had once been run across the page and then restored with a bad spell. It was written in fancy calligraphy, but in Runes. Or was it a different language? It appeared to have been written by a steady- and very much female- hand.

Peering closely, Hermione took a good look at the writing. It was definitely in a different language and not Runes. Greek, perhaps, or Latin. Either way, Hermione simply didn't know it.

Realizing she finally had something to do, Hermione pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill and set her mind to decoding the twisted letters, a book in front of her.

*************************************************************************************************

"Pride of Portree is horrible! You have to be kidding! It'll be Ireland again, I know it," demanded Rose.

"I think that the Magpies will win it this year. But with Krum on Bulgaria, they have a good chance. He's really good," Michelle added. Amy and Lita shook their heads at the same time.

"Pride of Portree."

"Pride of Portree."

Rose shook her head in disgust and looked at Luna, glaring.

"What about you, Luna? What d'you think?"

"What do I think? I think that I need to tell you guys something," Luna said, before she could stop herself. Her friends gathered close, and Luna looked up. Hermione Granger was in the corner, but she was poring over a piece of parchment. Other than that, a happy fire was all that was in the room. Leaning into the small circle of her friends, she grimaced.

"I'm going to tell you my greatest secret, and you have to promise to never to tell anyone," she whispered. She felt Rose tense next to her, but the other three nodded eagerly. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Micaro was very brave to tell you something that could get her fired. And since I really like her, I'm going to follow the example. I'm a... werewolf."

Michelle's head rocketed back, but Amy and Lita just shrugged. Michelle gaped at her, and then stood up.

"You're a- you're a- you're a-"

"Yes, I'm a. Sit down, Michelle, you're making a scene," snapped Luna harshly. Michelle sat meekly, but her eyes stayed wide with fear.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she hissed. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Because I knew you would act like this. That's why I didn't tell you, Michelle!"

"Sorry..." she apologized meekly. Luna sighed and leaned back in her chair, smiling.

"I'm glad that's off my chest. Now, I think that the Pride's have a good chance, but so does Bulgaria. And Ireland, and the Magpies. They're all really good teams..."

*************************************************************************************************

Hermione frowned and paused her quill. She had decoded the words- Latin, as it turned out- and had it down, but it still didn't make sense. She bent near it and read it to herself.

_A serpent's hiss _

A Dementor's kiss.

All of these will lead to the time

When joyfulness and rhyme

No longer are here

And is replaced with fear.

So many will lead forth,

Always heading towards the north.

The Moon Wolf will lead them, one by one

To a place away from the sun.

A leopard will leap first

Upon a snake that is cursed.

The Phoenix will sweep low

Disappearing far below.

Dog, Wolf, and Cobra at once

Will fight until their life is lost.

Captured and tortured

They may be killed.

Only a fire can stop the pain

Which will befall all and smear their name.

Misery begets those who will fight

This is what is foretold to our world.

Written by Angelina Lupin

Hermione gasped. This was the prophecy written by Angelina, the one that Remus had refused to give her. A wild look of excitement became written over her features, when she felt a cold breeze. Hermione sat straight up and rubbed her arms, the icy cold freezing her insides. It went away quickly, and then she continued to work on the prophecy.

*************************************************************************************************

Miyuki drifted out of the Gryffindor Common room, feeling quite pleased. The girl had figured out how to translate the Latin and would soon deliver the translated prophecy into Voldemort's hands. Smiling wickedly, she remembered what the small first year had said.

"She's a werewolf... she's a werewolf... oh Marcella! She's a werewolf," she called softly as she floated down the halls, fellow ghosts passing by her and not noticing. One ghost did stop, a ghost of a Gray Lady, but it passed by as Miyuki continued. 

She stopped in front of the empty wall that was the entrance into the Common room. Smiling evilly, she concentrated and then passed through the walls, unnoticed. As soon as she passed through, she made herself visible.

Only Draco Malfoy was in the Common room, reading a book. He glanced up at Miyuki as she floated by and sneered instantly.

"Miyuki Pettigrew. Have you any news for me?" drawled Draco, diverting his glance back to his book. Miyuki sniffed angrily.

"I think not. Where is your sister?" she asked in a voice that was little above a whisper. Draco wrinkled his nose and pointed to the thick wooden door that led to the hall of Girl's Dorms. Miyuki passed through him, causing him to shiver, and then went through the door and into the room with the first years.

Marcella was lying on her bed, making things go flying by with her wand. She sat up eagerly as Miyuki came back in and dropped a porcelain unicorn in the process. 

"Stupid thing belongs to one of my roommates. Actually _likes _Gryffindors. Well, have you any news, Miyuki?" she asked, ignoring the shattered unicorn. Miyuki smiled coldly.

"I have some interesting information about Miss Lupin."

"Oh really? Care to tell me?"

"Would I have come if I wasn't planning on it?"

"I never know. You're a mystery."

"Miss Lupin is a werewolf."

Marcella smiled brutally, rubbing her hands together to get them warm in the cold room.

"Really... that dirty Professor probably bit her. And what's wonderful, I have Potions with her this afternoon. I can spread it around... she'll be so angry."

"Yes she will, Marcella. Your father would be proud."

*************************************************************************************************

Luna sat down in her desk obediently, next to Lita. Her Potions partner smiled meekly and they both opened their text books. Professor Snape had scowled at them as they came in, but otherwise ignored them. Luna was grateful for this, she didn't really want to get into a fight.

Amy and Rose entered moments later, Michelle only seconds behind them. She was eying Rose warily, and Rose winked at her. Michelle sighed and sat down behind Amy.

"Hey," Luna whispered to them. Amy nodded at her and then turned back to her book. Rose grinned and made a motion of pouring a potion. Luna covered her mouth quickly as Marcella came in, glaring at Rose but smiling at Luna.

"Hello Lupin," Marcella growled. Luna rolled her eyes and turned away from Marcella.

"How was the full moon? Rather hairy?" came Mary's voice, another Slytherin first year. Luna stiffened visibly, and soon Tilly was in her face smiling.

"Can I see the scar? Dear old dad take a chunk out of you?"

Luna stood abruptly and moved to the other side of the three Slytherins. But they just moved next to her, and before Luna could move again, Snape's voice came over the noise.

"Girls... Today we will be doing a minor truth potion. It is nothing like Vertiserum, and it will only make you tell small details about yourself, such as your age and weight and such. If I had permission, I would give you all Vertiserum. See what secrets you have... laugh... We will be testing it at the end of class, so you better hurry," he hissed. Luna was for once grateful Snape was her teacher and went to go get her ingredients. Mary followed her.

"I heard being a werewolf can make your ears pointed. May I see?" she laughed. Luna grabbed her components quickly and went back over to help Lita with the potion.

But the three girls wouldn't stop. They swarmed around Luna like vultures, laughing and questioning until Luna felt like screaming. Marcella didn't notice that Professor Snape was over her as she said something else.

"Do werewolves shag a lot? Did your dad have you with a woman other than your mother?" she asked, laughing. Luna felt herself go red and she bit her tongue, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Miss Malfoy! A point from Slytherin," snapped Snape, leaning close to Marcella and Luna. Luna felt her eyes go wide in astonishment.

"Miss Malfoy, Miss Ciniwind, and Miss Trecki. If you ever tell anybody Miss Lupin's secret, I will make sure you are suspended. Now get to work and don't bother Miss Lupin anymore. She's making better marks than you are, so I suggest you devote your time to learning a subject that I should think you would know."

Snape turned from them, a heavy scowl etched across his features. Luna stared for a moment longer, and then turned back to her potion, concentrating on the telling of the truth.

Class went by quickly once Marcella and her little minions fell silent. Luna wanted to jump and cheer, but she stayed silent. Before she knew what was happening, she heard Lita telling her age (11), her weight (87 pounds), and her height (five foot exactly). Snape dismissed them, and soon the classroom was empty except for Luna and Snape. She approached his desk timidly.

"Professor Snape?" she asked. He looked up, his eyes glistening dangerously.

"What is it, Miss Lupin?"

"I- I just wanted to thank you for helping me today. I don't know how Marcella found out, but I certainly didn't want her to know," she said quietly. Snape glared at her.

"I didn't do it for you, Miss Lupin. Get out of my classroom, you're no longer needed," he snapped. Luna grabbed her bag, smiled briefly, and then ran out of the room.

Snape sighed. Why had he helped out the werewolf? She was one of his worst enemies' daughters. He treated Lupita just as badly as he treated Remus, so why would Luna be any different?

_Because she's nice to you and respects you. And because Angelina was your friend, _Part of Snape's mind said. He brushed it aside, but it wouldn't leave.

_She looks like her father, and part of her acts like Lupin, but you can see the wild streak sometimes, and her ability at Potions confirms it. Admit it, Severus, you see Angelina in her._

Snape clenched his teeth angrily. Luna did act much like Angelina at times, but it had been Angelina's looks that had attracted him to her.

_It explains nothing! Lupita looks like Angelina, but I don't treat her differently from Remus!_

But how many cauldrons has she exploded, exactly? Five? And she sneers at you every time she looks at you. Angelina would never have done that.

But her attitude is much like Angelina's. She doesn't even act like her father.

You don't see her as a werewolf... you see her as Angelina, your old friend.

Snape snarled angrily and stood up, walking to the fire and throwing in a bit of Floo powder.

"Dueling classroom!" he yelled. Stepping in, the flames engulfed him, and he soon found himself stumbling in front of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who were talking cheerfully to one another.

Sirius glared at Snape as he came into the room, his teeth showing. But Remus merely looked mildly at Snape, a small smile on his face.

"May I help you, Severus?" he asked politely. Snape glared at Sirius.

"Can Black leave?"

"I'm not-"

"Sirius, could you please excuse us?" asked Remus just as politely as before. Sirius frowned, but exited the classroom, leaving Snape alone with Remus. His old enemy smiled at him again.

"Severus?" he asked again. Snape sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair.

"Lupin, it isn't easy for me to come to you, as you well know."

"I know."

"I wanted to ask you about Angelina."

Remus's eyes softened, but he didn't blanch or freeze. He had known perfectly well that Angelina had been friends with Severus when they were in school. He had never said anything to Snape about it, so Severus continued.

"I wanted to know about your life with her. What she was like."

Remus looked at him, his eyes full of sadness but determination.

"Angelina was a wonderful woman, as you very well know. She was your friend. She was always full of energy and happiness, the exact opposite of me. She loved to dance and we would go dancing at least once a week. She spoke of you often, Severus. She always loved you," he said gently. Snape sneered at him.

"I'm sure she was just bursting with praise about me," he said sarcastically. Remus shook his head.

"Severus, she forgave you a long time ago for being a Death Eater. She never held it against you. You were her friend, you know she never held grudges."

Snape lowered his eyes, refusing to believe it. His lips curled involuntarily, and he glared at Remus.

"Don't lie to make me feel better, Lupin."

"I'm not lying."

"Well, I don't believe you," snarled Snape. Remus stood up angrily and pulled out his wand.

"Accio photo album!" he yelled, pointing his wand in a general direction. Remus glared at Snape as he sat down again.

"Severus, if you're looking for pity, you won't receive it from me. You'll get my sympathy, but never pity. Listen carefully: Angelina never hated you. She always missed the weekends you spent together. Now sit down, my photo album will be here in a minute."

No sooner had Snape sat uneasily in the chair across from Remus than did a black book come into the room. Remus caught it and put it down on the desk. He opened it and began flipping, ignoring the pictures labeled 'First year' and 'Second year'. He stopped in the middle of the third year section and peered carefully at the pictures. A smile lit up his face and Remus removed a picture.

"Here is one of Angelina studying in our third year," said Remus. He handed it to Snape and then turned the pages, pulling out a select few. Each had neat writing on the back of it. Some said 'Angelina in her dress robes'. Others said 'Angelina and Peter arguing'. Snape stared as the pile accumulated, until Remus reached his sixth year.

"Here. This is one of you and Angelina together in the library. Sirius and James took it when they thought Angelina was cheating on me," he explained, handing a picture to Snape. He looked at it carefully.

In front of his nose was a younger version of him and Angelina, sitting side by side. Her black hair was out of her face, in a neat bun on her head. His own hair was a bit shorter than he kept it now, but still very greasy. Angelina was laughing, and Young Snape was smiling quietly. They both waved at him as he stared at the picture, stunned.

"Why did you keep this?" he asked, dumbfounded. Remus shrugged.

"I was young; I was in love. I kept any picture of Angelina I could get my hands on," he sighed. Sitting back down, he continued to go through the book, smiling fondly. He glanced up briefly as Snape stood up and smiled.

"One minute, Severus."

Remus stood up and pointed his wand at the pictures. He did a quick Copying spell, and soon Snape had a duplicate of all the pictures in his hand. He glared at Remus.

"Thank you, Lupin. I'll leave you to your foolish friends now," he hissed. Remus merely smiled and nodded.

Snape walked out of the room angrily, but stared at the picture of Angelina and him together.

_Why would he do that? I hate him. Bloody werewolf. I hope he dies._

What are you thinking? He's just given you copies of the pictures he loves. Of his wife. Who died.

I don't care. She probably had some heart disease. Pity she didn't die earlier.

You know she didn't die of a heart disease. You miss her.

Bloody hell.

Snape turned on heel and walked back into the room. Remus was still staring at some of the pictures. Snape cleared his throat, and Remus looked up.

"Anything else, Severus?"

"Yes... how did Angelina die?"

Remus tensed but then forced himself to relax. Not meeting Snape's eyes, he stared at the book.

"She was killed by a group of Death Eaters."

Snape took a step back, stunned. Angelina had been killed? Seven years after Voldemort had fallen? His surprise must have shown, because Remus smiled sadly.

"It was a reminder. To say that they were still around. Either that, or they got very, very drunk."

Snape nodded, and then forced words out of his mouth that, for once, weren't sarcastic.

"Thank you, L- Remus."

"You're welcome, Severus. Any time."

***************

Well, that's it. Eh. Severus decided to be nice for once. Well, semi-nice. I know, I know. You're all thinking 'That is so out of character'. Yeah, well. Snape knew that the only one who knew things about Angie was Remus, so who was he going to go to? Sirius? No way, José. Please review, and you'll get a birthday cake with however many candles you want. And ice cream! 

__


End file.
